vacaciones de verano
by Nayumi.Twins
Summary: soy mala resumiendo pero aqui esta..son vacaciones de verano y vas a pasarlas con tu mejor amigo, es una historia divertida en mi opinion pero si quieren pueden entrar y juzgarla ustedes mismos
1. Chapter 1

**bueno este es mi primer fics y soy solo una principiante en esto asi que yo aceptare cualquier critica, porq para eso estan para mejorar los puntos debiles, estos fics son de mis sueños e imaginacion que tenia que quitar de alguna forma de mi cabeza y fue cuando aparecio esta pagina, bien la historia no es muy dificil de entender, lo dificil es entender de que estoy hablando.**

bien esta historia trata sobre dos amigos (tu y...descubranlo ahi), alguien a quien apoyaste en las buenas y en las malas, el tambien te prometio nunca dejarte sola, asi que desidiste ir a visitarlo a la ciudad inazuma aprovechando que eran las vacaciones de verano, pero al estar alla tus sentimientos de el hacia ti y viceversa cambiaron, pero hay otros dos que tambien se han enamorado de ti...¿tu que harias?...

**Hasta que te vuelvo a ver**

A la ciudad habia llegado una joven de entre 13 y 15 años, eran vacaciones de verano y ella fue a visitar ese lugar pero no solo por conocer en realidad fue a hablar y reencontrarse con una pesona muy especial para ella un muy buen amigo de la infancia quien le habia echo una promesa y no la ha cumplido como deberia, ella ha cambiado mucho fisicamente, tenia su cabello mas largo y brillante, sus ojos se habian aclarado un poco (no me pregunten como), su cuerpo se habia desarrolado, estaba segura de que si su amigo la veia no la reconoceria, bueno su nombre es...(tu nombre..abreviar TN).

habias quedado en encontrarte con tu amigo para que te fuera a buscar, llevabas tus maletas porque pensabas quedarte y como eran vacaciones pensabas quedarte con tu amigo, esperaste un buen rato hasta encontrarlo entre tanta gente, corriste hacia el abriste los brazos para saludarlo y se colgaste de su cuello y saludarlo (claro hace tiempo que no lo veias), este se asusto no te podia reconocer y cuando recien le dijiste su nombre recien te reconocio y te saludo

-(TN) como has estado? valla que has camiado- claro despues de meses de no verte obvio que te encontraria diferente, tu le sonreiste y le dijiste.

-oye Fubuki, ayudame con una de mis maletas- ¿quien lo diria? tu mejor amigo era fubuki, tomo una de tus maletas y tu tomaste la otra y se dirigeron a la casa de fubuki, tu te quedarias en la habitacion al lado de la de el, al menos ahora comeria cosas cocinadas en casa ya que sabias cocinar muy bien, tu llegaste y empesaste a desempacar para arreglar tus cosas, despues de que terminaste Fubuki te invito a salir a comer un riko helado, obvio tu aceptaste (quen no con ese calor), salieron y caminaron hasta una heladeria y se sentaron bajo la fresca sombra de un arbol de una plaza que habia por ahi cerca, hablaron de todo lo que hicieron, cuando alguien grita el nombre de fubuki y voltearon a ver, eran Kazemaru y Hiroto, fubuki te presento.

-ella es mi amiga (TN), ella es de la que tanto les hablaba antes de que viniera a pasar las vacaciones de verano aqui- te presentaste y ellos tambien, se pusieron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de Fubuki y se despidieron, fue un día un poco agotador, sobretodo por el viaje, te tiraste un rato en el sillon y Fubuki se te quedo mirando sin hacer nada más, eso te empezo a incomodar y fuiste a hacer la cena y le pediste ayuda, cuando estaba lista se sentaron y cenaron, entonces le preguntaste.

-oye Fubuki ¿esta bien que me quede contigo?, porque yo no quiero ser una molestia-este se extaño por tu pregunta pero aun asi el te sonrio y te dijo.

-claro que no eres una molestia, de echo me agrada que estes aqui, despues de tanto tiempo-esperabas una respuesta asi de el, asi que olvidaste la pregunta y seguiste comiendo, cuando terminaste te fuiste a bañar y te cambiaste para irte a dormir, de todos modos mañana seria un dia lleno de lugares por visitar.

**perdon por hacer el capitulo tan corto, es q cuando lo escribia me puse a escuchar musica y a chatear y se me fue toda la inspiracion.**

**bueno yo espero sus reviews con criticas y sugerencias para ir mejorando ya que solo soy una principiante  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno...lo admito soy mala narradora...pero de a poco voy a ir mejorando^^...**

** Perdida**

a la mañana siguiente despertaste temprano, así que decidiste levantarte, así tendrías más tiempo para hacer cosas, mientras te bañabas pensaste en salir a dar una vuelta después de desayunar, preparaste el desayuno para ti y para fubuki, lo ibas a despertar pero viste la hora y creíste que era muy temprano para molestarlo así que le dejaste el desayuno listo para que después comiera, le dejaste al lado de este porque pensaste que si no te veía en la mañana lo preocuparías, bueno desayunaste y saliste rápido.

Saliste y viste a unos chicos jugando en un campo de futbol bajo un puente, te quedaste mirándolos un buen rato porque entre ellos estaban Kazemaru y Hiroto, cuando de repente sentiste un balón (pelota, o como quieran) de futbol golpearte la cara, todos corrieron a ver que había pasado, Kazemaru se disculpo por haberte golpeado con el balón, te sentaste y te sobaste la cara que te dolía, tenias el balón marcado en la cara y la tenias roja, aun así Kazemaru te reconoció.

-are? (TN) que haces aquí?-tu lo miraste y le respondiste

-estoy bien gracias- sarcásticamente claro, y este te ofreció su mano para levantarte y Endo quedo con la curiosidad porque Kazemaru te conocía y pregunto (obvio).

-oye Kazemaru ¿la conoces?- pero antes de que pudiera responder te le adelantaste y te presentaste.

-soy (TN) mucho gusto, soy amiga de Fubuki- Endo se presento y te presento a los demás, te había invitado a jugar con ellos pero tu decidiste seguir caminando, los demás siguieron jugando, no te importaba a donde ibas de todos modos era solo para reconocer y ubicar por donde caminabas, pasaste por muchos lugares, hiciste varias paradas para descansar un rato, entre una de ellas te quedaste mirando como jugaban unos niños al futbol, te hizo acordarte cuando jugaban juntos tu y fubuki y te quedaste un buen rato viéndolos hasta que se fueron, decidiste seguir, pasaste por una plaza y pensaste en desviar tu camino por esa plaza, llegaste a una calle que no habías visto y agradeciste haber tomado una desviason por esa plaza, habían muchas tiendas de regalos, de ropa y otras cosas, visitaste cada una de ellas, estabas feliz de haber salido ese día, te empezaste a aburrir de caminar sin rumbo y te devolviste a la plaza por la que pasaste, el problema es que ya estabas perdida, no sabias por donde habías pasado para llegar ahí, pero no perdiste la calma sabias que tarde o temprano encontrarías el camino de vuelta a casa así que te pusiste a caminar y te distrajiste en una tienda y pensaste.

-_"todo es muy lindo, por eso debo aprovechar este día para reconocer y disfrutar lo que mas pueda, no debo perder la calma, de alguna forma volveré antes del almuerzo"_- saliste de la tienda y la calle estaba llena de gente (como se notaba que ya no era temprano) ahora si estabas perdida, si caminabas en una dirección, chocabas y volvías a la tienda de la que habías salido, que horror ya no tenias como salir de ahí, de repente sentiste a una niña llorar y fuiste a ver que pasaba y le preguntaste a la niña.

-¿que pasa pequeña?- la niña te miro y dijo.

-lo que pasa es que me pegue y me duele- tu la miraste, su madre no estaba, pero debía de estar cerca así que la alejaste de la calle y viste su golpe, la calmaste regalándole el ultimo dulce que tenias en tu bolsillo y te despediste de ella, al menos al mover a la niña pudiste avanzar un poco, pero no lo suficiente seguías perdida, ahora en ese momento te arrepientes de haber tomado esa desviación, dice un paso para avanzar y te empezaron a empujar de un lado para el otro, te empezaste a desesperar, ya no podías más, pero aun así te mantuviste calma, pero luego viste la hora _2:30_, ya era tarde, ahora si la calma se fue y te pusiste a caminar rápido y a esquivar con gran agilidad a las personas y cosas que se te cruzaban, por fin llegaste a la plaza donde te habías desviado, te calmaste un poco ya que desde ahí te podrías ubicar un poco, o eso pensaste, entre los nervios y la desesperación de hace un rato se te olvido que camino tomaste para llegar ahí, pero por fin se te había ocurrido una idea, tomar tu celular y llamar a Fubuki, empezaste a buscarlo, con una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero cada vez que tocabas uno de tus bolsillos y no sentías tu celular la sonrisa se empezaba a borrar poco a poco y en tu mente te gritabas.

-_"como se me pudo olvidar mi celular en mi cama" "soy una tonta" "cuando llegue a la casa Fubuki va a estar furioso"..."si es que llego a casa"_- ya era tarde, te empezó a dar hambre, pero te sentaste en el suelo de la plaza y te pusiste a preguntarte que harías como por media hora, cuando de tu estomago salió un crujido de hambre, y te dijiste- _"bueno al menos comeré algo, no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio"_- otra vez se te dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro pero así como el celular se te empezó a borrar, buscaste desesperada tu billetera, no podías creer en donde se te había quedado...al lado de tu celular en la cama, ahora si te desanimaste completamente, no tenias como llegar a casa, no podías llamar a Fubuki y no tenias con que comprar algo de comer, estabas completamente perdida, miraste la calle en donde estaba el semáforo y viste a una persona de cabellos celestes, de inmediato lo reconcomiste, era Kazemaru, te alegraste que corriste hacia el y te tiraste encima de el, obvio que se asusto pero de inmediato te reconoció y lo único que decías felizmente.

-oh gracias al cielo, alguien que me pueda ayudar, gracias, gracias, gracias...-seguías encima de el y el no entendía nada.

- oye (TN) podrías bajarte de encima- le pediste perdón y te levantaste ayudándolo a el- bien, ahora dime ¿que te paso? ¿Por que llegaste y te tiraste encima mío?- tu sonreías mientras lo abrazabas feliz, como si entre la destrucción llegara tu salvación y le dijiste.

-perdón por eso, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió salir sola y bueno...yo...me perdi y ahora que te vi...me podrias ayudar a llegar a la casa de Fubuki- este te quedo viendo y solto unas carcajadas, te enojaste con el pero no le dijiste nada, despues de todo era tu boleto de salida del paseo _"te perdiste"_, se pusieron a caminar y aun tenias hambre, pero como pronto llegarias a casa no te importaba, cuando escuchaste un crujido que venia de tu estomago, Kazemaru te miro sonriendo y te pregunta.

-tienes hambre?- tu te enrojeciste y asentiste con la cabeza, Kazemaru compro algo para los dos y siguieron caminando, cuando llegaste a la entrada de la casa de fubuki tu abrazaste a Kazemaru y le decías muy rápido.

-ai, gracias, gracias, me salvaste, gracias, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- lo soltaste y entraste a la casa, Kazemaru aun se preguntaba que fue lo que paso...cuando entraste tu felicidad se esfumo cuando viste la cara de furia de Fubuki, tu media nerviosa lo saludaste.

-h-hola Fubuki-kun y-ya vol-volvi- de verdad estaba nerviosa, este de molesto que estaba te dijo.

-como se te ocurre salir sin mi, sabia que te perderías, además me tenias muy preocupado porque dijiste que volverías antes del almuerzo y ya son como las 5 de la tarde- tu estabas muy arrepentida y fubuki cambio su cara y te abrazo y te dijo- pero me alegra que estés de vuelta sana y salva- tu corazón se empezó a acelerar, ni siquiera te querias preguntar porque, te separaste de el y fuiste a tu habitacion con la excusa.

-v-vengo muy cansada, voy a dormir u-un ra-rato- subiste las escaleras corriendo y cerraste de golpe la puerta, mientras estabas ahi te empesaste a preguntar.

-_"como es posible que mi corazon se acelerara, si no es la primera vez que me abraza asi" "¿podria ser que me gusta fubuki?", "en que tonterias estoy pensando fubuki es mi mejor amigo es imposible que me guste ¿cierto?_- al pensar en eso te escondiste entre tus sabanas y te quedaste pensando toda la tarde, en la cena y en la hora de dormir (al parecer no te lo podias creer).

**bueno en este cap me inspire un poco más, pero digame ustedes si les gusto o no.**

**espero que les alla gustado el cap. dejenme reviews con ideas y sugerencias ^^.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (aunq quisiera que asi fuera) le pertenece a level-5, esto es solo por entrentencion  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno este es el 3 cap. y si tengo problemas con la ortografía, los puntos y otras cosas, pero lo que pasa es que es difícil entender de que hablo, nunca antes he narrado, por eso les agradezco los reviews^^.**

**Una visita al parque de diversiones**

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegaste a la ciudad, desde que te perdiste en la ciudad le prometiste a Fubuki nunca salir sin el, en esos días hacia mucha calor y siempre andabas con ropa ligera ya que aun no te acostumbrabas a la temperatura de ese lugar, bajaste a preparar el desayuno y Fubuki ya estaba abajo esperándote para ayudarte, mientras preparaban Fubuki te dijo.

-hoy voy a salir con unos amigos después del entrenamiento ¿quieres venir? porque no pienso dejarte sola- antes de decir que si (y aun q dijeras no, no tenias otra opción) le preguntaste.

-y ¿adonde van? y ¿con quien?- Fubuki te sonrió y te dijo.

-a Endo se le ocurrió invitarnos al parque, tenia unas entradas, vamos a ir Kazemaru, Hiroto el y yo, le sobra una entrada por eso te pregunte si querías venir- tu lo miraste y luego fijaste tu mirada en lo que hacías y le dijiste.

-de todos modos no tengo otra opción, me dijiste que no me pensabas dejar sola, además no tengo nada que hacer y suena divertido- terminaron de preparar el desayuno para desayunar (la cosa obvia, no la prepararían para dejarla de adorno), luego saliste junto con Fubuki al entrenamiento, te sentaste bajo la sombra de algún árbol para verlos entrenar.

Luego del entrenamiento Endo les dijo que se encontraran en el puente para irse al parque, se dirigieron a las casas para cambiarse, mientras Fubuki se bañaba tu estabas abajo esperándolo sentada en un sillón mientras pensaba que fue lo que hizo que tu corazón se acelerara tanto el día en el que te perdiste y sin que te dieras empezaste a sonreír sola y a sonrojarte, te quedaste así un buen rato. Fubuki venia bajando y te vio sonrojada con una sonrisa en tu rostro, bajo sigilosamente para que no lo escucharas, se sentó al lado de el sillón y se acerco a tu cara y riendo mientras te veía te saco de tus pensamientos diciéndote.

-dime ¿en que piensas tanto que te hace tan feliz?- esa voz te saco de golpe de tus pensamientos y te sonrojaste un poco más de lo que estabas y le dijiste nerviosa.

-yo, yo solo pensaba en algui... digo en algo eso es todo...nos vamos- salieron y se dirigieron a el puente, ahí ya estaban Endo, Kazemaru y Hiroto que los estaban esperando para irse, se pusieron a hablar de todo mientras caminaban al parque, entre una de esas a Kazemaru se le ocurre mencionar el día en el que te perdiste al escuchar eso corriste donde el y le tapaste la boca tirándolo al piso y los otros solo miraban con una gotita estilo anime y reíste nerviosa y le susurraste a kazemaru, aun encima de el y con tu mano en su boca para que no hable.

-_ni una sola palabra de lo que paso ese día ¿de acuerdo?_- este solo asintió nervioso y asustado y luego lo ayudaste a levantarse, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron y Endo era el más emocionado, te tomo a ti del brazo y te llevo con el a toda velocidad a uno de los juegos que más esperaba subir, a la montaña rusa, los otros solo los siguieron y se pusieron en la fila, como la fila era corta avanzaron rápido, cuando subieron Endo se subió junto contigo, Kazemaru y Hiroto en los que siguen y Fubuki quedo solo (pobre Fubuki), llevabas tiempo desde la ultima vez que subiste a una montaña rusa, gritaste muy fuerte como si fueras a morir, cuando termino el juego bajaron todos y se miraron, estaban todos muy despeinados , tu y Endo se rieron de cómo se veían y fueron a los baños a arreglarse, el siguiente juego que escogieron fue "el castillo del terror", fuiste al lado de Endo y los otros se quedaron atrás, cada vez que aparecía algo que te asustaba abrazabas al primero que tenias al lado y ese era Endo, los tres de atrás sentían celos de que estuvieras tan cerca de él, cuando salieron Endo se reía y tu le dijiste molesta.

-no es gracioso, además tú también estabas asustado, yo sentía como me apretabas y tiritabas Endo- se pusieron reír todos pero por dentro morían de celos porque te habías ido con Endo, Kazemaru te ofreció comprarte un helado, tu aceptaste y tuvo que comprar para todos, siguieron caminando para ver cual seria su próximo juego y así pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose, Endo y tu bajaban de todos los juegos riendo (así paso en mis sueños), al final del día tu estabas muy cansada y de camino a la casa venias recargada en Fubuki para que no cayeras del cansancio, se despidieron todos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, cuando llegaron tu dijiste.

-hoy fue un día muy divertido, valió la pena ir- cuando entraron te fuiste directo a los sillones para sentarte un rato, pero, apenas te sentaste te dio sueño y te dormiste en el sillón, Fubuki te vio y tomo una frazada para taparte y no molestarte, se acerco a ti mientras dormías y te quedo mirando un buen rato mientras pensaba.

-_"bueno al menos vino por mi", "es tan linda mientras duerme", "pero en que estoy pensando, ella es mi mejor amiga, mejor la dejo dormir"_- dicho esto, bueno pensado esto, te beso la frente y se fue a su habitación, a la mañana siguiente despertaste con un dolor en tu espalda por haber dormido en el sillón media chueca.

**Bueno ese fue el cap. Esto lo escribi en dos días y me interrumpieron en mi momento de inspiración por eso me salió más corto de lo que esperaba.**

**Espero que les halla gustado este cap. Y espero sus reviews. hasta la proxima^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón se que me demore pero es que no me llegaba una idea y mas encima me habían desconectado el internet por un error, ya pero sin más que decir aquí esta el cap. Cuatro**

** Una noche fría**

Era tarde en la noche y, aunque era verano, esa noche estaba fría y (TN) no podía dormir.

-_"ya es tarde…creo… ¿y mi reloj?_- te levantaste de la cama para ver la hora en el reloj que esta colgado en tu muralla, viste la hora y eran las 2:15 de la mañana.

-_"que hare…de verdad es tarde y aun no puedo dormir"_-viste tu pollerón que estaba en una silla-_"quizás salga a dar una vuelta para que me de sueño, de todos modos que puedo perder"_- tomaste tu pollerón, un pantalón y unas zapatillas y saliste intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a Fubuki que, según tu, estaba durmiendo.

No había mucha gente caminando por la calle (claro eran como las dos de la mañana), no pasaban muchos autos tampoco así que al cruzar no te preocupabas muchos si venían o no autos, mientras caminabas sentiste que la noche se estaba haciendo fría, sentías esa fría brisa golpear tu cara, era una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban junto a la hermosa luna llena.

-_"linda noche de verano, hace frio"_-diciéndolo en un tono burlón y de ironía dándote cuenta de lo obvio.

Caminabas pero no importa cuanto, tus pensamientos no dejaban que te diera sueño, seguiste caminando cada vez más metida en tus sentimientos. De tanto caminar por fin te había dado sueño (como horas después), cuando decidiste regresar, y saliste de tus pensamientos, viste para todos lados y no podías ubicar ni donde estabas, todo estaba cubierto de neblina, tan metida estabas en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta cuando se empezó a llenar todo de una neblina espesa tanto que no podías ni ver más allá de 30 centímetros de ti.

-rayos, ya me perdí…de nuevo… y ¡¿desde cuando en verano hay neblina?- te dijiste para ti misma, intestaste devolverte por donde habías pasado, pero como venias distraída no viste por donde pasaste- ya, será- dijiste frustrada- ¿como hare ahora para devolverme?- encontraste una banca y te sentaste para pensar y no caminar para perderte como la ultima vez.

Empezaste a sentir esa fría brisa en tu cuerpo, porque ese pollerón no era muy abrigador, el frio se empezó a apoderar de tu cuerpo y podías ver el vaho que salía de tu respiración, de verdad era una noche fría, te tocaste la cara y estaba congelada, te levantaste de la banca y te pusiste a caminar para que entraras un poco en calor, no sabias ni para donde ibas ni que tan lejos estabas, cuando encontraste una tienda que recordabas y que te ayudaría a saber por donde ir.

-voy por buen camino, ahora debo encontrar un poste con un cartel…-dijiste para recordar, pero entre tanta niebla no podías ver nada, te volviste a desanimar- ¿genial, y ahora como me ubico?...y ¿si llamo a Fubuki?, claro para que se enoje conmigo y me termine regañando por salir a estas horas, ni loca- te dijiste, te quedaste de pie para pensar que podías hacer. Mientras que alguien te vio entre la neblina y se empezó a acercar a ti por la espalda sigilosamente cuando estabas detrás de ti te tomo de la cintura firmemente.

-¿Qué hace una linda niña afuera a estas horas de la noche?- dijo con un tono muy sexy, tú te asustaste, pensaste que era un pervertido que andaba por ahí, pero al escuchar su voz lo reconociste y en vez de asustarte intentabas de escapar de sus brazos.

-oye, oye, ¿Qué haces?- dijo mientras intentabas soltarte, pero este no te dejo y te acerco más a su cuerpo, te tranquilizaste porque el estaba calentito y tu te morías de frio.

-y me piensas decir ¿Qué haces afuera, en la calle, a estas horas de la noche?- no lo querías mirar a la cara porque sabias que el estaba enojado y evadiste su pregunta con otra.

- ¿y tu?, pensé que estabas durmiendo-dijiste sin mirarlo a la cara

-estaba, pero por alguna razón desperté y no te encontré en tu habitación así que me preocupe y salí a buscarte- te dijo dulcemente, tus mejillas se ruborizaron y el frio de tu cuerpo se había ido por completo.

-Fubuki…tu… ¿estabas preocupado por mi?-le dijiste con nerviosismo y lento porque aun tenias frio.

-claro, no te encontré en tu habitación y tampoco en la casa-dijo en un tono amable pero de repente ese tono cambio y te dijo un poco enojado- porque siempre haces lo mismo, nunca me avisas a donde vas y mas encima se te ocurre salir a estas horas de la noche ¿en que pensabas?- tu sonreíste conteniendo las risa.

-pensaba en que me diera sueño y aclarar mis pensamientos en mi cabeza eso es todo- lo dijiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro y te acordaste de que aun lo abrazabas- emmm… Fubuki… ¿me podrías soltar?- Fubuki hiso lo contrario y te acerco más hacia el.

-aun no- dijo susurrando en tu oreja y quedarse ahí un buen rato y tu solo aprovechaste el momento (¿quien no?), Fubuki tomo tu mentón y empezó a acercar tu rostro hacia el de suyo, sus mejillas estaban rojas el te iba a besar pero se arrepintió en ultimo momento.

-(TN) tienes la c-cara helada- dijo para corregir su error (¿Cuál error?).

-b-bueno es que estaba afuera…y…con este frio…es una cosa obvia-le dijiste decepcionada porque Fubuki se arrepintió de besarte.

-e-entonces volvamos a la casa…ya…es tarde-dijo y te soltó de la cintura, se dirigieron a la casa para poder dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa viste la hora y eran las 5:30 de la mañana, Fubuki fue el primero en subir a su habitación y se despidió de ti, tu te sentaste en el sillón un rato para pensar en lo que había pasado.

-_"bueno yo…creo que estoy confundida…el ¿me iba a besar?...no, debió haber sido mi imaginación… ¿o no?..."_-sacudiste tu cabeza por lo que habías pensado o imaginado-_"mejor me voy a dormir…de tanto sueño estoy pensando en locuras"_ -pensaste, te levantaste del sillón y te dirigiste a tu habitación para dormir, pero después de que tanto te costo de que te diera sueño llega Fubuki y te lo quita, otra vez te costo conciliar el sueño, pero te dormiste porque no te quedaba de otra.

**Hasta que termine este capitulo, no se rían es que amo que la personaje se pierda…este capitulo se me ocurrió una noche en la que no podía dormir y salí tarde en la noche al patio y sin hacer ruido…aun que en el día hubo una calor para asarse, pero en la noche hacia mucho frio y llegaba a haber neblina…para que aburrirlas más, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero sus reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quizá subí capítulos muy rápidos pero si no lo hacia se me iba a ir la imaginación (y el internet) y terminaría subiendo un nuevo capitulo el día del níspero…pero aquí esta…este lo cree en un día en que limpiamos la casa de arriba abajo, mis hermanos estaban cansados y a mi me dolía todo…pero para que seguir les presento el capitulo 5**

**Un día libre lleno de molestias**

En la mañana te habías despertado un poco mareada pero eso no te impidió seguir con un día normal, te levantaste, te diste una ducha, te vestiste y bajaste a preparar el desayuno, habías despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal así que dejaste dormir un rato más a Fubuki, cuando ya estaba listo el desayuno viste la hora y decidiste ir a despertar a Fubuki, le gritabas y le tocabas la puerta pero el no despertaba, te diste cuenta que la puerta no estaba cerrada y entraste a despertarlo.

-Fubuki… ¡despierta!-le gritaste en su oreja, el pobre despertó de golpe del puro susto que se llegó a caer de la cama mientras tú te reías.

-no era necesario que me gritabas, bastaba con que me tocaras la puerta y ya-te dijo el levantándose con su mano en su oreja.

-fíjate que toque la puerta y te gritaba y no despertabas-le dijiste y saliste de la habitación pero antes de irte te detuviste en la puerta-verdad, te desperté porque el desayuno ya esta listo-le dijiste y te retiraste a la cocina para servir el desayuno.

Mientras Fubuki se bañaba te sentiste mareada y te sentaste un rato para descansar.

-_"quizá sea porque dormí muy poco"_-pensaste para no pensar en que te ibas a enfermar y terminarías siendo una carga para Fubuki.

Fubuki por fin bajo y desayunaron.

-oye Fubuki… ¿hoy piensan practicar?-le preguntaste mirándolo pero sin quitar tu atención en lo que comías.

-no… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque, ya que no me dejas andar por ahí sola, necesito que me acompañes a comprar- le dijiste intentando de decirle que no eres una niña pequeña.

-¿comprar?... ¿Qué cosa?- te pregunto

-¡¿es que nunca abres el refrigerador? Me acabo de dar cuenta esta mañana que estaba vacio, literalmente, con suerte encontré algo para hacer el desayuno, además necesito a alguien que cargue las bolsas… y ¿me acompañas?-

-bueno, de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy-

Terminaron de desayunar, fuiste por tu monedero y salieron a comprar.

Pasaron por muchas tiendas y compraste frutas, verduras, arroz, fideos, todo lo que necesitaban para comer, tu ibas muy feliz pero Fubuki se quedaba atrás ya que el andaba con todas las bolsas y eso que no eran pocas, más encima se te ocurría correr un poco y el te tenia que seguir, eso a ti te daba gracia, decidiste detenerte en un parque para que Fubuki descansara, te sentaste en una banca y le guardaste un lado Fubuki llegó casi sin aliento y tu solo le sonreíste.

-oye Fubuki ¿quieres un helado?-

-s-si-dijo intentando de recuperar el aliento.

-bien entonces espérame aquí ya vuelvo- dijiste con una sonrisa y saliste a comprar helados.

-hola Fubuki- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-hola Kazemaru- dijo Fubuki respirando normal.

-¿Qué haces con tantas bolsas?-pregunto señalando las bolsas.

-¿esto? (TN) se le ocurrió salir a comprar y me pidió que la acompañara-

En eso llegas tu con dos helados uno en cada mano.

-aquí esta Fubuki-dijiste pasándole el helado- ¿are? Hola Kazemaru-.

-hola (TN)- te saludo con una sonrisa.

-no sabia que estabas aquí así que no te compre un helado-

-no importa, yo venia de paso-

- … ¿Kazemaru me puedes ayudar?-

-¿ayudar? ¿En que?-

-bueno no a mi, si no a Fubuki, es que no puede con todas las bolsas-

-claro que puedo- dijo enojado.

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Kazemaru tomando algunas bolsas.

-gracias, entonces vamos a casa-dijiste y tomaste una de las bolsas y los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Fubuki.

Cuando llegaron abriste la puerta y entraron dejando las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina.

-bueno me tengo que poner a ordenar, muchas gracias Kazemaru- dijiste mirando a Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

-de nada…bueno ya casi es la hora de almorzar mejor me voy- dijo mirando la hora.

-bueno, adiós kazemaru-

-adiós (TN), adiós Fubuki- se despidió y se fue.

-oye (TN), ¿puedo ir a descansar un rato?-

- ¿descansar? ¡Estas loco!, me tienes que ayudar a ordenar las cosas, vamos a aprovechar tu día libre Fubuki-

-¿Qué?-dijo cayéndose del cansancio que le dio tan solo oír lo que tenia que hacer.

-ya no te quejes y empecemos así terminamos más rápido- dijiste con una voz firme como si se tratara de una madre dándole ordenes a su hijo.

-está bien- dijo muy desanimado y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Se pusieron a ordenar todo lo que habían comprado, cada cosa en su lugar (soné a canción infantil), después de ordenar lo comprado preparaste el almuerzo y Fubuki aprovecho para descansar en el sofá y se quedo dormido, tenias todo listo para almorzar y le gritabas a Fubuki para que se sentara pero no importa cuanto le gritaras el no despertaba.

-Fubuki- dijiste susurrándole al oído- te doy tres segundos para despertar…1…2…3-y el no despertó- con que te haces el difícil…pero esta vez no te despertare con un grito porque me duele la garganta- viste la radio que estaba en un mueble, la prendiste y la pusiste a todo volumen, pusiste una canción que sonara bien fuerte y le pusiste play.

-¡apágala! ¡Ya desperté!- grito el con sus oídos tapados sentado en el suelo

-eso te pasa por quedarte dormido y hacerme gritar-

-pero hay mejores formas de despertarme-te dijo en un tono de regaño

-yo creo que ni con un balde de agua fría te despertabas- le dijiste y te dirigiste a la cocina para servir el almuerzo- ven a sentarte que ya esta listo el almuerzo-

-esta bien, esta bien, ya voy- dijo levantándose del suelo.

Mientras almorzaban te volviste a sentir mareada y tomaste un poco de agua fría.

-_"debe ser el calor y el cansancio nada más…no estoy enferma"_- pensaste mientras te terminabas el vaso con agua.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar Fubuki sigilosamente subía a su habitación pero tú lo detuviste.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijiste como un policía que atrapaba a un ladrón en pleno crimen.

-¿Quién yo?...a…ningún lado-dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿en serio?...pues fíjate que no parece…bien baja primero vamos a limpiar aquí abajo-le dijiste tomándolo de la mano y bajando las escaleras.

Limpiaron, sacudieron, inflaron los cojines de los sillones y el sofá, barrieron, regaste el patio, Fubuki aprovechaba la oportunidad que tenía para "descansar los ojos" y tú lo despertabas de golpe, lavaron la loza, limpiaron todo el primer piso.

-bueno, terminamos el primer piso-dijiste sacudiéndote las manos- ahora vamos por el segundo piso- en tono de misión y apuntando el segundo piso, Fubuki estaba tirado en el piso durmiendo, lo arrastraste hasta las escaleras y te sentaste en uno de los escalones y con palito empezaste a picarlo (como los niños chicos con las palomas muertas).

-¿es que tu nunca cambias? Siempre que me quedaba dormido me hacías lo mismo cuando éramos niños- te dijo despertándose.

-bueno, a ti se te ocurre quedarte dormido, además es divertido molestarte cuando duermes-le dijiste con una sonrisa pero riendo por dentro- bueno vamos a limpiar el segundo piso-

-está bien- dijo levantándose.

- ¿a que hora te dormiste a noche?- le preguntaste mientras subían las escaleras.

-no se, tarde, un buen rato después de que subí a mi habitación anoche- dijo mirándote como "tu tienes culpa".

-perdón, pero nadie te pidió que me fueras a buscar- le dijiste como excusa.

-si, pero si no hubiera sido por mi te hubieras quedado ahí hasta quien sabe que hora- dijo como si te hubiera ganado la batalla de "quien tiene la culpa de que Fubuki tenga sueño".

-ya dejemos de discutir y pongámonos a limpiar- le dijiste en un tono de derrota sabiendo que te había ganado.

Limpiaron el pasillo y el baño y dejaron sus habitaciones para el ultimo, tu abriste tus ventanas y aseaste tu habitación, fuiste a ver a Fubuki y el también tenia su habitación limpia y el estaba tirado en su cama durmiendo, te sentías cansada pero sabias que no te podías dormir porque si no ninguno de los dos podrías cenar y despertarían a media noche con hambre (a mi me paso una vez), fuiste a ver en que te entretendrías para no dormirte y te dirigiste a tu habitación y tomaste un libro para ponerte a leer, se te empezó a hacer difícil poder leer las letras y empezaste a ver borroso, te levantaste y fuiste al baño, te tocaste la frente y tenias fiebre.

-_"no, no me puedo enfermar ahora…terminare causándole molestias a Fubuki"_-pensaste, pero ya nada podías hacer, ya estabas enferma y no podías cambiarlo.

Bajaste con un horrible dolor de cabeza pero no te importo, te pusiste a preparar la cena con cuidado de no cortarte o de que no se te cayera nada ya que tus manos se sentía débiles, Fubuki despertó un rato después de que bajaste y fue a ver que era lo que hacías, te encontró preparando la cena y pensó en ayudarte.

-¿te ayudo?- te pregunto dulcemente.

-¿eh?...Fubuki…claro, gracias- le dijiste sin mirarlo para que no notara que tenias fiebre.

Terminaste más rápido de hacer la cena y tu ibas a poner la mesa y Fubuki alcanzo a verte un poco la cara, pero quería confirmar lo que pensó así que se acerco a ti y te tomo del mentón con su mano, tu te sorprendiste mucho ya que lo hizo tan rápido que ni cuenta te diste cuando llego a tu lado.

-oye (TN), ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?-te dijo sin soltarte.

-¿eh?... ¿porque lo dices?-preguntaste como si no supieras porque te lo decía.

-porque tienes fiebre, además hoy trabajaste mucho y si sigues terminaras peor que con una simple fiebre-te dijo tierno e inocente-yo me ocupare después de lavar los platos.

-pero…terminare siendo una molestia Fubuki-le dijiste triste.

-¿molestia?...tonta, estas enferma ¿Cómo podrías ser una molestia?-te dijo para que no te preocuparas- además eres mi invitada-dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento estabas en el cielo pero tenias que bajar en algún momento.

-esta bien, pero no puedo si no me sueltas-dijiste dándote que aun te tenia tomada del mentón.

-verdad…lo siento…te llevare tu cena a tu habitación, tu ve a descansar-dijo mientras te soltaba.

-de acuerdo-dijiste, te retiraste de la cocina para pasar a tu habitación.

Fubuki te llevo en una bandeja tu cena y ya que no quería cenar solo y tu tampoco el llevo la de el también, cenaron juntos en tu habitación y cuando terminaron Fubuki se llevo los platos, te apagó la luz y te cerró la puerta para que pudieras descansar en paz, cuando sentiste que la puerta se cerro tu cerraste tus ojos y con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-gracias, Fubuki-dijiste y te quedaste dormida.

**Este capitulo se veía mejor en mis sueños créanme, la aparición de kazemaru fue corta porque tenia otra cosa en mente pero me arrepentí como que no le quedaba…espero que les haya gustado**

**Bueno espero sus reviews^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**En este capitulo se unen dos días ya que pensé que si lo escribía en otro capitulo no seria lo mismo, pero bueno este es el sexto capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste^^**

**Días en cama**

Ya llevabas cuatro días en cama por un resfriado de verano, Fubuki te cuidaba y te costaba mucho levantarte ya que te mareabas en el instante en el que ponías los pies en el suelo, la fiebre no bajaba y los dolores de cabeza no te dejaban descansar, Fubuki venia subiendo con el desayuno tuyo y el de el, se le había echo costumbre comer contigo en tu habitación para no comer solo.

-buenos días- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-le dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama.

-lo que tienen de buenos es que, ahora que estas enferma, no debo preocuparme que salgas sin avisar-dijo el con una sonrisa y entregándote tu desayuno.

-muy gracioso-le dijiste y te pusiste a tomar tu desayuno.

Terminaste de desayunar y Fubuki se llevó los platos, tu te volviste a acomodar para dormir un rato más y viste la ventana cerrada y quisiste abrirla, te levantaste con cuidado y abriste las ventanas, sentiste una fresca brisa entrar por la ventana.

-hace un lindo día y yo tengo que estar aquí adentro-te dijiste para ti misma- pero porque desaprovechar la brisa- tomaste una silla y una de las frazadas de tu cama y te sentaste al lado de la ventana.

Te quedaste dormida al lado de la ventana con la cálida brisa que, a esas horas, corría y los cálidos rayos del sol te relajaron, Fubuki venia subiendo las escaleras con el uniforme del club de futbol.

-(TN) me voy a…-no alcanzo a terminar lo que decía porque te vio durmiendo al lado de la ventana y no te quería molestar pero despertaste sola.

-… ¿Qué pasa Fubuki?- le preguntaste mientras te rascabas un ojo para despertar.

-no, nada…es decir, me voy a la practica- te dijo como si volviera del cielo.

-entonces… ¿me quedo sola?- le dijiste mientras te levantabas de la silla.

-si…no hagas tonterías, recuerda que estas enferma-le dijo como una madre que cuida a su hija.

-ya lo se, no soy una niña pequeña- dijiste molesta por recordarte que estabas enferma.

-no, pero lo pareces- te enojaste con el, tomaste una de tus almohadas y se la lanzaste el se dio cuenta y salió fuera de la habitación para protegerse con la puerta- no te enojes, te enfermaras más…bueno me voy-

-seria bueno- dijiste mientras recogías la almohada del suelo para volverte a acostar.

El se fue y tu te recostaste mirando el techo pensando en que te podrías entretener sola y acostada en tu cama, de tanto pensar te quedaste dormida pero tu sueño no duro mucho, te había dado hambre ya que tu desayuno fue poco, bajaste a la cocina para ver si quedaba algo de comer o algo preparado para calentar ya que del cansancio no querías cocinar.

-este niño se comió casi todo lo que había comprado- dijiste mientras mirabas el refrigerador sin casi nada para comer- ¿y ahora que comeré?-mientras mirabas a todos lados, como no había nada decidiste regresar a tu habitación con el estomago vacio- ni siquiera había un pedazo de pan en la cocina- dijiste pensando en volver a la cocina y prepararte algo pero te arrepentiste y te acostaste.

Te diste la vuelta y miraste la muralla para ver si e aburrías y te daba sueño pero nada funcionaba y te empezaste a enojar sola.

-¿que hago aquí acostada como las tontas?- dijiste levantándote de la cama- ¡no dejare que un resfriado me gane!- decías saliendo de tu habitación como si nunca te hubieras enfermado-…ahora ¿por donde empiezo?...hay mucho que hacer- decías mirando para todos lados y tomaste una escoba, un paño y otras cosas y te pusiste a limpiar, abriste las ventanas y la puerta para que se ventilara la casa.

Terminaste con el primer piso y subiste al segundo, antes de empezar a limpiar fuiste a tu habitación por algún pollerón para abrigarte un poco y te pusiste a limpiar todo el segundo piso y dejaste para el ultimo la habitación de Fubuki, cuando abriste la puerta estaba todo desordenado.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Paso un tornado o que cosa?- dijiste mirando la habitación- como se nota que salió apurado en la mañana por estar preocupado por mi- decías ya más tranquila y sonriendo.

Te pusiste a ordenar levantando la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, barriste el piso, hiciste su cama y abriste la ventana para dejar entrar el aire, fue fácil hacer su habitación y ordenarla, cuando terminaste miraste por todos lados para ver que no faltaba nada y tenias una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

-bien ahora todo esta…limpio-dijiste borrando la sonrisa de tu rostro- y Fubuki me va a matar cuando se entere de que estuve levantada y no en cama como me dijo el- y empezaste a retroceder fuera de la habitación cuando sentiste la puerta que se abría-…debe ser Fubuki-dijiste susurrando para ti.

-(TN) ya volví- grito el desde el primer piso.

-_"rayos y ahora como le hago para pasar a mi habitación sin que se de cuenta"_- pensaste dándote cuenta que tu habitación estaba frente a la escalera.

-… ¿Por qué todo esta tan limpio?-se preguntaba Fubuki pasando a la cocina y tu aprovechaste para pasar a tu habitación lo mas silencioso posible, o sea gateando-(TN) ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?-dijo Fubuki subiendo las escaleras.

-¿yo?...ah yo…nada (_"ya me pillo"_)- dijiste levantándote del suelo.

-… ¿enserio? No lo parece- dijo el con los brazos cruzados.

-bueno ya…estaba limpiando, nada más-dijiste como si no te importara que estabas enferma.

-¿es que ni siquiera te puedo dejar sola?- dijo el muy molesto.

-óyeme bien, primero tu no eres mi padre y segundo no dejare que un resfriado me gane…hasta creo que me siento mejor-le dijiste molesta por su actitud sobreprotectora.

-bueno, ya limpiaste ahora vuelve a la cama-

-…esta bien, pero porque yo quiero no porque tu me lo dices- dijiste dándote paso a tu habitación.

Te sentaste en tu cama enojada por la forma que te trato Fubuki como si el fuera tu padre, pero después de unos cinco minutos no le diste importancia y te recostaste para descansar un poco, te quedaste dormida sin comer pero no te importo porque limpiar te había quitado el hambre, despertaste horas después porque sentiste una fría brisa entrando por la ventana, se te había olvidado cerrarla, te levantaste y cerraste la ventana y no pudiste seguir durmiendo.

-es aburrido quedarse encerrada en esta habitación…para la próxima saldré a caminar un poco-dijiste para ti acordándote que limpiaste toda la casa y ni siquiera alcanzaste a dar una vuelta.

-no lo creo-dijo Fubuki entrando por la puerta a tu habitación.

-…y ¿Por qué no?-le preguntaste con el ceño fruncido.

-porque no pienso dejarte caminar sola por ahí y más encima con fiebre-

-ya te lo dije, tu no eres mi padre para darme ordenes-decías con un tono cada vez mas molesto.

-no, pero si soy tu amigo que se preocupa por ti-te decía con una sonrisa.

-entonces…acompáñame porque saldré con o sin tu permiso- le dijiste como si estuvieras amenazándolo.

-ya lo veremos-dijo el saliendo de tu habitación.

-… ¡oye! ¡Espera! ¡¿A que te refieres con eso?- le gritaste cuando ya había salido de la habitación y el no te contesto.

Te volviste a sentar en tu cama con los brazos cruzados y muy enojada con una venita a casi estallar, te daba mucha rabia que Fubuki te tratara así pero a la vez te hacia feliz que se preocupara tanto por ti.

Después de que cenaron te dormiste con una sonrisa porque te empezabas a sentir mejor y mañana saldrías a dar una vuelta si o si.

_A la mañana siguiente_

A la mañana siguiente despertaste cuando Fubuki venia con el desayuno.

-buenos días- te saludo el con una sonrisa.

-buenos días-lo saludaste de igual forma.

Se pusieron a comer su desayuno, tu estabas ansiosa porque sabias que ibas a dar una vuelta con o sin el permiso de Fubuki, después de que terminaron esperaste que el se retirara de la habitación para buscar que te ibas a poner, sentiste que cerraban la puerta y pensaste que era Fubuki saliendo para el entrenamiento, aprovechaste y pasaste al baño para cambiarte.

Cuando saliste del baño bajaste silenciosa por si las dudas, como no había nadie tomaste las llaves y saliste, estabas a un paso de poder tocar el cemento fuera de la casa cuando alguien te detuvo.

-te dije que te quedarías en cama- dijo regañándote.

-y yo te dije que saldría con o sin tu permiso-dijiste molesta.

-no me importa-dijo y te tomo del brazo- vamos adentro- dijo mientras te tiraba para adentro.

-¡ya te dije que iba a salir!- gritabas e intentando soltarte de su agarre.

Te dejo en tu cama y se retiro, tu estabas molesta pero sabias que aun tenias opciones para escapar, miraste por la ventana para ver que tan alto estaba.

-quizá sea buena con las alturas pero no soy tonta, de aquí para abajo me mato- pensaste y te ibas a dar por vencida cuando viste una rama firme que daba a tu ventana-…el árbol me puede servir, tiene ramas resistente- con cuidado te agarraste de la rama para poder caminar con cuidado y empezaste a bajar hasta que las ramas se acabaron y quedaste a una distancia segura del suelo y saltaste- esto ni Fubuki se lo esperaba.

-en realidad…si-dijo Fubuki sentado en el suelo.

-F-Fubuki-dijiste asustada.

-… ¿Qué esperas? Vuelve a tu habitación-dijo el muy serio.

-ya me siento bien-dijiste enojada porque se seguía comportando como si fuera tu padre.

-¿enserio?-dijo levantándose del suelo y acercándose a ti, levanto una de sus manos y la puso en tu frente-no es cierto, aun tienes fiebre…ahora ve a descansar.

-p-pero yo…yo…está bien-dijiste molesta contigo misma porque no tenías excusas.

Te recostaste en tu cama y te pusiste a pensar la forma de salir sin que Fubuki se diera cuenta hasta que se te ocurrió una idea, bajaste las escaleras y Fubuki estaba sentado en el sillón.

-¿aun piensas salir?-pregunto el sabiendo que de todos modos te devolverías a tu habitación.

-si…pero quiero que vengas conmigo-dijiste con una voz firme y mirándolo fijo a su cara.

-¿Por qué? Te dije que no saldrías-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-pero tu dijiste que no me dejarías salir SOLA, acompáñame por favor-dijiste acercándote a el y con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Fubuki se sonrosara un poco.

-e-está bien-dijo y se levanto para acompañarte.

Caminaron y empezabas a sentirte mejor, tomaste la mano de Fubuki y este se volvió a sonrojar, viste un parque por ahí cerca y tironeaste a Fubuki para que te acompañara, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol en el suave pasto (si, en mi sueño el pasto era suave que casi ni se sentía que había suelo), podías sentir como la brisa acariciaba tu rostro.

-gracias Fubuki-dijiste con una sonrisa y mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué?-te pregunto curioso si el no había echo nada.

-por acompañarme, ahora que salí me siento mejor-le dijiste con una sonrisa que llegaba a brillar y que hizo que Fubuki se sonrojara.

-d-de nada- dijo bajando la vista para que no vieras que estaba con sus mejillas rojas.

-me dio sueño, creo que me relaje demasiado-dijiste con una pequeña carcajada.

-entonces, volvamos a casa-dijo preocupado.

-no, aun no-dijiste y te acomodaste en su hombro para cerrar los ojos.

-¿q-que haces?-dijo el aun sonrojado.

-silencio quiero descansar un poco-dijiste aun posada en su hombro.

-p-pero por eso te dije que volviéramos a casa- dijo el un poco más sonrojado.

-pero en casa no puedo sentir la misma brisa, quedémonos un rato más-dijiste con tus mejillas sonrosadas- Fubuki…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-recuéstate-le dijiste aun acomodada en su hombro.

-¡¿q-que?-dijo asustado (quizás en que pensó ¬¬)

-que te recuestes para que me pueda acomodar mejor-le dijiste levantando tu cabeza de su hombro- ¿en que pensaste?-le preguntaste en un tono como diciéndole "pervertido".

-¡¿yo?...no en…nada-dijo con la cara completamente roja, se echo hacia atrás para acostarse en el pasto y tu apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho y "descansaste los ojos" y el acariciaba tu cabello aun con las mejillas rojas.

**Bueno y lo demás es aburrido a si que lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les allá gustado porque a mi me gusto mucho…y más porque yo podía ver exactamente, hasta con detalles, lo que hacían o pasaba.**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero sus reviews^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno este es el 7º capitulo de mi fic, tuve problemas para continuar la historia ya que en lenguaje me pidieron hacer un cuento de ciencia-ficción y eso hizo un tapón en mi imaginación pero ya lo supere, además no me llegaba la inspiración, sin mas distracciones le presento el séptimo capitulo de mi fic…_ACCION _(ni tanto color tampoco).**

**De paseo por la ciudad****.**

Por fin te habías recuperado de el pequeño resfriado de verano que interrumpió casi una semana de tu vida, pero aunque te habías recuperado Fubuki casi no te dejaba salir sin el o sin su permiso.

Tú estabas sentada en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de la ventana, esperabas a que Fubuki volviera de su práctica porque te había prometido que saldrían a dar una vuelta para visitar los lugares de la ciudad que aun no visitabas, aunque mirabas el lindo día que había afuera tu cabeza estaba en otro lado pensando e imaginando otras cosas (a mi me ha pasado en clases, es genial), estabas muy metida en lo que pensabas que no sentiste la puerta que se abría, te habías empezado a quedar dormida cuando sentiste que alguien te abrazaba del cuello.

-te estabas empezando a quedar dormida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, lo siento, es que es aburrido esperarte Fubuki-le dijiste para después bostezar y te rascaste un ojo para poder ver bien, te dirigiste al baño para lavarte la cara.

-no es mi culpa, yo te invite para que me acompañaras pero me dijiste que no querías ir-dijo sentándose el ahora en el sillón.

-si lo se, pero es que no quería ir, preferí quedarme a descansar un rato mas-le dijiste mientras te secabas las manos y la cara, te dirigiste hacia donde estaba el sentado-… ¿no piensas cambiarte Fubuki? ¿Piensas ir con el uniforme del equipo?-le dijiste poniéndote enfrente de el.

-…lo siento es que se me había olvidado, ahora mismo me iré a cambiar-dijo y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha

-esta bien, yo te espero-le gritaste y te sentaste de nuevo en el sillón, pero luego te levantaste rápido y te acordaste que tu cámara estaba en tu cama, tenias pensado sacar fotos ya que tu cámara no la llevaste de adorno.

Cuando saliste con tu cámara en la mano la encendiste para revisar si estaba con carga y te detuviste afuera de tu habitación y te apoyaste en la pared, justo en ese momento venia saliendo Fubuki del baño con tan solo una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo y tu quedaste viéndolo inmóvil.

-(TN)… ¿Qué pasa?-te preguntó el extrañado de porque te habías quedado inmóvil.

-a mi n-nada ¿por-porque p-preguntas?-dijiste nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas

-…no por nada, es solo que te quedaste inmóvil y pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo esto y se dirigió a su habitación donde había dejado olvidada la ropa que se iba a colocar para salir.

Cuando el entro a su habitación sentiste las piernas débiles y caíste al suelo, te impresiono mucho ver a Fubuki así, viste la cámara que aun estaba encendida y tu dedo en el botón para sacar fotos y el numero de fotos disponibles había bajado viste en la memoria que foto habías sacado y era de Fubuki saliendo del baño y en la tomaste en el mejor momento (ya entendieron, salió sexy¬¬), cuando viste la foto tu cara estaba mucho más rojo que un tomate y hasta salía humito de tu cabeza (como en los animes).

-¿te pasa algo? Estas roja-te dijo una voz al lado tuyo.

-a-a mi n-no nada-dijiste con una risa nerviosa.

-no me digas que te dio fiebre de nuevo, estas con la cara roja y estas caliente-dijo poniendo tu mano en tu frente.

-¡y-ya te dije que no me pasa nada Fubuki!- dijiste quitando su mano de tu frente.

-bueno ya esta bien-dijo un poco asustado por tu reacción.

-salgamos de una vez por todas antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijiste, lo tomaste de la mano y bajaron las escaleras para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad y visitar los lugares que aun no conocías.

Llegaron al centro y te entraron las ganas de comer helado y fuiste a comprar uno sin decirle a Fubuki e hiciste la fila, Fubuki siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estabas al lado de el.

-¿are? ¿Dónde se metió (TN)?-se pregunto el cuando vio que no estabas.

-¡Fubuki!-gritaste alcanzándolo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido (TN)?-

-¿yo?...pues yo fui a comprar un helado-dijiste toda tierna e inocente.

-ya no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo un poco enojado.

-si papá-dijiste con sarcasmo.

Iban caminando lento para aprovechar el día, tenias pensado en pasarlo solo con el pero no contaste con la presencia de dos chicos.

-¡(TN), Fubuki!-grito alguien desde lejos giraste la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

-kazemaru, Hiroto- saludaste-¿Cómo están?-

-bien… ¿y tu?-te pregunto Kazemaru.

-bien, muchas gracias-le respondiste con una sonrisa.

-¿adonde se dirigen?-pregunto curioso Hiroto.

-a ningún lado en especial, íbamos a dar una vuelta por ahí-le dijiste.

-entonces nosotros te acompañamos, conocemos esta ciudad de arriba abajo-dijo Hiroto.

-¿enserio? Gracias Kazemaru, Hiroto-les dijiste, Kazemaru y Hiroto se pusieron ambos a cado lado tuyo y dejaron a Fubuki…lejos de ti.

Caminaron por el centro de la ciudad y tú aprovechabas para tomarte fotos y Kazemaru con Hiroto llegaban a tu lado y salían en la foto, por todos los lugares del centro que pasaban y cada vez que te ibas a tomar una foto uno de ellos dos llegaba a tu lado para salir contigo en la foto, incluso a veces los dos y Fubuki no podía porque lo empujaban para que se apartara de ti.

Después de que salieron del centro, se dirigieron a otros lugares de la ciudad y, al igual que en el centro, te sacabas fotos y salían o Kazemaru, o Hiroto o los dos. Dejaron para el final del día el mejor lugar de todos la torre de metal (en donde entrena Endo), llegaron justo cuando estaba atardeciendo así que se sentaron en las bancas para ver un rato el atardecer, tu te levantaste y viste el atardecer apoyada en la baranda (es que no se como ponerle) que estaba ahí y los chicos solo te veían.

-oye Fubuki-dijo Kazemaru para que Fubuki lo mirara- ¿(TN) tiene novio?-pregunto el bien directo.

-no que yo sepa… ¿Por qué preguntas Kazemaru?-le pregunto extrañado por su pregunta.

-no, por nada-dijo y volvió su vista en donde tu estabas.

-Kazemaru ¿Por qué en todo el día me han apartado de (TN)?-pregunto el igual de directo, necesitaba saber porque aunque el ya tenia sus sospechas.

-para que no estuvieras al lado de ella, obvio, no queremos estorbos que nos impidan estar con (TN)-dijo Hiroto respondiendo a la pregunta.

Fubuki se molesto por la forma de responder de Hiroto y por la respuesta que le había dado, vio que estabas sacando tu cámara para sacarte una foto, el aprovechó su oportunidad, se dirigió hacia ti y te abrazó por la espalda pasando sus brazos por tu cintura y posando su cabeza en tu hombro y llegó justo cuando sacaste la foto.

-F-Fubuki ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntaste con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-porque en todo el día no me he podido sacar una foto contigo-te dijo el sonriéndote.

-pero bastaba que me lo pidieras, no que me abrazaras por mi espalda-le dijiste aun con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesto?-preguntó el.

-no, para nada, al contrario… ¡es decir! ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Ya es tarde-dijiste y te dirigiste donde estaban sentados Hiroto y Kazemaru-chicos, nosotros nos vamos, es tarde- ellos se despidieron de ti y tu te adelantaste a Fubuki que se quedó ahí hablando con ellos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Fubuki?-preguntó Hiroto celoso.

-porque no son los únicos que están interesados en la pequeña-dijo y se fue con una sonrisa de victoria, Hiroto y kazemaru solo veía como se iba.

-te digo algo Hiroto-dijo Kazemaru.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hiroto aun viendo como se iba Fubuki.

-Fubuki nos lleva la delantera-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Hiroto volteando su vista hacia Kazemaru.

-porque el vive con ella y la conoce desde que son pequeños, piensa un poco Hiroto-dijo, ambos solo vieron como Fubuki te daba la mano y se iban juntos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa tu subiste a tu habitación para subir las fotos que sacaste a tu computador (si, se me olvido decir que en una de las maletas llevabas tu notebook) y viste la primera que sacaste en la mañana y la ultima que sacaste en la tarde, en las que salía Fubuki, y esas las pasaste a tu celular y dejaste de fondo de pantalla la ultima que sacaste, apagaste tu computador y te quedaste viendo la foto que pusiste de fondo de pantalla en tu celular, tan concentrada estabas que no sentiste a Fubuki entrar a tu habitación, como no lograba llamar la atención este decidió abrazarte por el cuello.

-¿piensas bajar a cenar?-dijo al lado de tu oído aun abrazado a tu cuello- ¿Qué tanto miras en tu celular?-te preguntó mirando tu celular.

-¿yo? N-nada- dijiste cerrando rápidamente tu celular- va-vamos a cenar Fubuki-le dijiste y lo empujaste fuera de tu habitación e intentando que olvidara la foto que estabas viendo.

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, porque a mi me gusto mucho como quedó.**

**Bueno eso es todo y espero sus reviews con todo y hasta con sugerencias ^^…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este es el 8º cap. y agradezco mucho que lean este fic.**

**Este capitulo me costó mucho crearlo y me quedó como esperaba, espero que a ustedes también les guste como quedó el capitulo…^^**

**Incluso los amigos pelean.**

Estabas sentada en la mesa esperando a que Fubuki bajara a almorzar, tenias tu teléfono en la mano viendo la foto que estaba de fondo (en el cap. 7 sale cual es), tan perdida estabas en tan bella foto que no viste cuando había bajado Fubuki.

-que linda foto tienes en tu celular-dijo él, viendo la foto a un lado tuyo.

-¡Fubuki!-gritaste cerrando tu celular.

-ya se que soy Fubuki, no era necesario que lo gritaras al lado de mi oído-dijo tapando su oído.

-lo siento mucho-le dijiste nerviosa -además- agregaste seria-eso te pasa por curioso.

Después de comer fuiste con él al entrenamiento, tú te quedaste con Aki y Haruna hablando para no aburrirte, les preguntaste todo lo que pudiste sobre el equipo y eso incluía a Fubuki.

-¿hace cuanto conoces a Fubuki?-preguntó de curiosa Haruna.

-etto…no lo he contado, pero lo conozco desde los cinco años-dijiste

-…tanto tiempo y no lo has contado, es importante saber cuanto llevas con un amigo-dijo esta vez Aki.

-yo no, creo que es mas importante el tiempo que has estado con el que contarlo-

Dejando el "interrogatorio" a un lado, viste como jugaba cada uno de ellos, te sorprendía que fueran tan agiles, llegó el momento del descanso y te fijaste que Fubuki estaba realmente agotado, mucho más que los demás, pensaste en acercarte a ver como estaba.

-eso pasa porque no estas acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas-le dijiste como si lo estuvieras regañando-_"…aunque te quedaste casi un año abandonándome en Hokkaido"_-pensaste para ti

-no es nada, no importa, no estoy cansado…enserio -dijo intentando recuperar de a poco el aliento.

-si, claro…como no te ves para nada cansado-dijiste sarcástica, viste su botella de agua y se la quitaste antes de que la pudiera tomar-…entonces si no estás cansado, no necesitaras el agua y yo tengo sed.

-¡no! Espera-te gritó desesperado por quitarte la botella, no te diste ni cuenta cuando Fubuki saltó encima de ti.

-¡oye! Solo estaba molestando-dijiste intentando levantarte, pero con Fubuki encima de ti era imposible-¡quítate! ¡Pesas! ¡Ya no eres un niño pequeño! ¡Me estas dejando sin aire!-le decías desesperada agitándote para que se levantara.

-perdón, lo siento mucho, es que no me di cuenta-dijo y te ayudó a levantarte.

-claro, como no eras tú el que estaba en el suelo-le dijiste mientras te estirabas.

Aki y Haruna miraban lo que hacían, les daba mucha gracia, a los que no le daba gracia era a Kazemaru y Hiroto, ellos estaban muy celosos y se preguntaban porque tenia que ser Fubuki el que fuera más cercano a ti.

Al final del entrenamiento ayudaste a Fubuki con sus cosas, estabas cansada aunque no habías echo casi nada en el día, Kazemaru y Hiroto aprovecharon que Fubuki no estaba a tu lado para hacer una jugada que les daría la ventaja.

-oye (TN) ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un helado con nosotros?-te preguntó Kazemaru.

-claro, de todos modos no es tarde-dijiste con alegría, tenias mucho calor.

-bien, entonces vamos-te dijo Hiroto.

No sabias que Fubuki había escuchado y este se acercó con una mirada asesina a Kazemaru y Hiroto, te tomó fuertemente de la muñeca pero eso no le importo.

-ella no puede ir-les dijo intentando no sonar molestó.

-¿por qué?-preguntaste enojada con Fubuki.

-porque yo no te doy permiso, por eso-dijo, no dijo más y te empezó a arrastrar con él contra tu voluntad (sonó a que te esta secuestrando).

En todo el camino no le dijiste una sola palabra, pero seguías luchando para que te soltara pero entre más forcejeabas más fuerte te apretaba, un poco más y te pudo romper la muñeca, estabas mucho más que enojada estabas furiosa porque Fubuki se seguía comportando como tu padre. Cuando llegaron a la casa y entraron por fin lograste soltarte de su agarré, antes de que pudieras acercarte a la puerta el ya la había cerrado.

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntaste furiosa.

-¡ya te lo dije! ¡Porque no te doy permiso!- te dijo Fubuki, o te gritó, aun molesto con los chicos y desquitándose contigo.

-¡pero ya te he dicho que no eres mi padre para que me des ordenes!- ambos estaban muy enojados tú con él y él…bueno aun no se exactamente con quien-¡y mucho menos para andar pidiendo permiso para salir!-

-¡pero yo no pienso dejar que salgas sin mí o sin mi permiso y mucho menos con esos dos!-

-¡y a ti que te importa con quien salgo!-

-¡me importa mucho! ¡Además mientras vivas en esta casa conmigo harás lo que yo diga!-ahora sí sonó a un padre.

-¡si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a pasar mejor no hubiera venido!-primer error

-¡exacto! ¡Desde un principio no debiste haber venido!-segundo error

-¡entonces me iré mañana para nunca volver a verte!-tercer error

-¡por mi esta bien, vete si quieres!-ultimo error, desastre.

-¡bien, me iré mañana mismo devuelta a mi casa!-le dijiste subiendo las escaleras.

-¡bien, de todos modos eras una molestia!- eso es algo que no se le dice a una chica muy enojada y amenazando con irse.

-¡bien!- le gritaste desde tu habitación y cerraste la puerta de golpe.

Después de cerrar la puerta te deslizaste hacia abajo y te escondiste entre tus rodillas abrazadas con tus manos, de la rabia te pusiste a llorar, no podías creer que fue lo que dijo, mucho menos lo que había pasado, nunca en todos esos años de amistad nunca habían peleado de esa forma.

Tan solo recordar porque se habían puesto a pelear te daba más rabia, agarraste una sola de tus maletas, la pequeña, y metiste un poco de ropa con mucha rabia, o sea como cayó, lanzaste a un lado la maleta y te tiraste a tu cama y seguiste llorando, pero esta vez lágrimas enserio, hasta que te quedaste dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

**Y se los dejo ahí, en el próximo capitulo les diré si termina con un final feliz o no…mientras tanto…mientras tanto pueden imaginar que va a pasar…bueno espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y espero sus reviews, aclarare dudas y recibiré tomatazos por terminar en pelea y porque Fubuki casi te rompe la muñeca de rabia.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus revies^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agradezco a todas las personas que dejan reviews y leen mi fic eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo^^**

**Este es el capitulo 9, la continuación del 8….obvio…**

**_Recordemos:_**

**-¡bien, me iré mañana mismo devuelta a mi casa!-dijiste subiendo las escaleras.**

**-¡bien, de todos modos eras una molestia!-eso es algo que no se le dice a una chica muy enojada y amenazando con irse.**

**-¡bien!-le gritaste desde tu habitación y cerraste la puerta de golpe.**

**Y esa fue la pelea y luego te pusiste a llorar y guardaste un poco de ropa, entonces yo continuare con la mañana que sigue.**

**Ahora esto será un poco enredado pero si leen correctamente…o me entienden…entenderán. Cualquier pregunta háganla yo respondo.**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

En la mañana te despertaste un poco triste por la pelea del día anterior y enojada con Fubuki. Bajaste a desayunar y te extraño que Fubuki no estuviera, no te importo, te serviste desayuno y te sentaste. Fubuki llegó al rato después de que te habías sentado a desayunar, lo miraste molesta y te levantaste de la mesa para ir a tu habitación.

Aun no decidías si te ibas o no, pensabas en que lo de ayer fue un impulso por la rabia, te bañaste y te vestiste para salir y Fubuki solo desayunaba y no te dijo nada. Caminaste sin rumbo alguno y solo fuiste a dar vueltas, deseabas que algo te sacara de esos pensamientos que te estaban "matando" y te distrajera un poco.

-(TN)-te llamó una voz familiar, "mi milagro" pensaste tú.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Hiroto, acompañado de Kazemaru.

-yo…nada-dijiste bajo e intentando formar una sonrisa.

-no te creo-dijo Kazemaru sin creerte mucho-pero…aun sigue en pie la invitación de ir a tomar unos helados ¿nos acompañas?-preguntó Kazemaru con una gran sonrisa y Hiroto, al entender que había una oportunidad, también sonreía.

-a no ser…que Fubuki se oponga-dijo Hiroto, tú te pusiste seria e intentaste seguir con esa sonrisa falsa pero no funcionó.

-si voy a salir…digo, si los voy a acompañar a tomar helados no quiero que mencionen a Fubuki-les pusiste como condición.

-claro, mejor para nosotros-dijo Kazemaru con la misma sonrisa, estaban felices, no demoraron nada en darse cuenta que estabas enojada con Fubuki.

En el camino os chicos iban hablando y tu solo les sonreías, en realidad no escuchabas nada de lo que decían. Cuando llegaron pidieron los helados y se sentaron en las mesas de afuera.

Tu pediste una copa de helado de tu sabor favorito, seguías tan despistada por tu problema _"debe haber una razón por la que se comporto así"_ pensabas para encontrar una razón para perdonarlo.

-no te quedes tan callada (TN)-te dijo Kazemaru para llamar tu atención.

-ah si, lo siento-dijiste mirando tu copa de helado que ya estaba casi por la mitad.

-mira (TN) tienes manchado-te dijo Hiroto señalando tu cara.

-ah, en… ¿en donde?-preguntaste tocando suavemente alrededor de tus labios para buscar la mancha.

-descuida yo te limpio-dijo Hiroto, tomó una servilleta y se empezó a acercar a ti incluyendo su rostro al tuyo, acercar su rostro no era necesario pero el tenia una muy buena idea, su rostro ya estaba a unos centímetros del tuyo y…

***/*/*/***

**Bueno esto pasa un poco después de que sales de casa, ustedes creerán que no tiene mucho sentido pero si leen entenderán porque corte la otra y puse esta parte.**

Fubuki te sintió salir y se quedo triste mirando su desayuno, este quedó pensando _"quizás, se me pasó la mano ayer con ella…quizá debería disculparme"_ pensó para darse una esperanza.

Se fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa para salir a caminar también para aclarar su mente, caminando se encontró con la escena de Hiroto y Kazemaru hablando contigo y le entró la curiosidad de saber a donde se dirigían y los siguió a una distancia segura. De tanto seguirlos vio que entraban a una heladería y se escondió detrás de un arbusto (como cuando Endo salió con Fuyuka y los estaban siguiendo Rika y Touko), se quedó mirando todo lo que pasaba y al ver que no pasaba nada de lo que debía preocuparse se iba a ir pero se dio cuenta de que Hiroto se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ti y se quedó mirando con los celos subiendo.

**(Aquí empieza donde habíamos quedado.)**

Hiroto se empezó a acercar a tu rostro y dejó la servilleta que había tomado a un lado, cuando su rostro ya estaba a un centímetro de distancia lamió la parte del labio que tenias manchada con helado, Kazemaru y Fubuki se quedaron mirando sorprendidos ante lo que había echo Hiroto, tú estabas en las mismas.

-g- gracias Hiroto-dijiste tocando con tu mano la parte que había lamido Hiroto-pero no era necesario.

-ya oíste-dijo Kazemaru como si lo estuviera regañando, pero en realidad intentaba ocultar sus celos y las ganas de golpear a Hiroto-no era necesario.

-pero yo no le veo nada de malo-dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa de victoria-además no me ha dicho que le molesto ¿o si?

-no, nunca dije que no me haya gustado, ¡digo! que me haya molestado-dijiste sonrojada y con tus mejillas ardientes.

-ya ves-dijo Hiroto dirigiéndose a Kazemaru como si se lo estuviera restregando en la cara.

**Con Fubuki.**

Fubuki había quedado muy sorprendido con lo que había visto, sus celos estaban a mil, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a donde estaban, ni el entendía porque lo estaba haciendo sus celos controlaba su cuerpo. Llegó a su lado con una mirada asesina, dirigida a Hiroto y Kazemaru, y una sonrisa de miedo que hizo a ambos chicos asustarse.

-¿que pasa?-preguntaste sin entender sus caras, Fubuki se encontraba detrás de ti, Kazemaru y Hiroto solo señalaron hacia ti porque no podían decir ni una sola palabra del miedo.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-preguntó Fubuki intentando sonar lo más calmado posible y no golpear a Hiroto así como quería Kazemaru. Al voltear también te dio miedo y solo titubeabas algunas palabras.

-yo...yo solo…yo-no podías formular bien lo que decías, el miedo no te dejaba, Fubuki te tomó de la muñeca y te sacó de ahí sin decirte nada. Kazemaru y Hiroto se quedaron viendo como se iban, Hiroto sonreía ya que aun se sentía victorioso por su logro.

-oye Kazemaru-le dijo para llamar su atención- 1-0

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó extrañado Kazemaru.

-que vamos 1-0 – le dijo, repitiendo lo que había dicho, Kazemaru se molestó ante su comentario y vio la copa de helado, que era la tuya, y la tomó con una sonrisa malvada y lo dio vuelta en la cabeza de Hiroto.

-ven, vámonos-dijo Kazemaru como si no hubiera echo nada, mientras que a Hiroto le caía el helado de su cabeza a su cara.

-esta bien que te molestaras por mi comentario, pero no era para que me dieras vuelta un helado encima-dijo Hiroto molesto.

-no fue por eso- le dijo sin mirarlo, Kazemaru.

-¿entonces?-preguntó extrañado Hiroto.

-por aprovechado, por eso- le dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa

-¿por aprovechado?... ¿a que te refieres con eso?-le preguntó Hiroto aun sin entender a que se refería.

-olvídalo, no tiene caso explicarte-dijo Kazemaru aun con esa sonrisa y alegre de que Hiroto no entendía.

***/*/*/***

Habían llegado a la casa y Fubuki por fin había reaccionado de lo que hizo y te soltó la muñeca, pensabas en regañarle de nuevo pero creíste que terminarías en el mismo problema de ayer así que solo bajaste tu mirada y querías preguntarle la razón de porque se comportaba así.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntaste y Fubuki pareció no entender y seguiste con la pregunta- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma?

-porque… si te dejo estar con ellos dos siento que te perderé…-tomó una pequeña pausa y te sonrió-…que te perdería y que te irías para siempre de mi lado-termino diciendo él, tu subiste tu mirada sorprendida ante su respuesta se te vinieron un millón de ideas de cómo tomar sus palabras pero decidiste no ilusionarte, sonreíste para luego abrazarlo fuerte y Fubuki quedo impresionado ante tu reacción.

-tonto-le dijiste con tu rostro oculto en su pecho- nunca, nadie, me alejará de tu lado…después de todo tú eres mi mejor amigo- Fubuki no era la palabra que más quería oír en ese momento "amigo" pero por ahora era suficiente, después de escuchar lo que decías te abrazó fuertemente.

-entonces… ¿me perdonas?-te preguntó con una sonrisa y su cara puesta en tu hombro.

-solo si tu me perdonas a mi-le dijiste con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de tus ojos.

-claro que te perdonó, eso es lo que hacen los amigos-dijo separándose de a poco de ti, él no quería separarse quería seguir abrazándote pero pensó que te molestaría, tu le sonreíste dulcemente que hizo a Fubuki sonrosar.

-ya es tarde, ¿me ayudas a preparar la cena?-le preguntaste para olvidar de una vez por todas el tema de la noche anterior.

-claro-aceptó él y fueron a preparar la cena.

**Bueno y hasta ahí, termino el capitulo… espero mucho que les haya gustado, a mi por mi parte me gusto mucho y me llegó una gran inspiración y veo que se dieron cuenta, por mi hubiera terminado en un beso pero aun me falta como dos meses de verano en el fic.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí estoy ya con mi decimo capitulo y les agradezco mucho a todos los que leen mi fic…ahora quiero decirles desde un principio que este es un capitulo especialmente para las fans de Hiroto y habrá una pregunta que quiero que respondan (solo si quieren) al final…**

**Bueno no las aburro mas y acá esta mi nuevo capitulo**

**Un día solo para Hiroto… (Lo sé, es algo tonto el nombre)**

Después de lo ocurrido hace algunos días, hablo de la pelea tuya y de Fubuki, por fin Fubuki dejo de comportarse como tu padre y te daba el permiso para que fueras a donde quisieras y con quién quisieras, aun que eso le doliera en el alma, con unas cuantas condiciones: siempre avisarle donde ibas y con quien, siempre salir con tu celular y llaves y avisar cuando volvieras tarde para que no se preocupara. Te molesto un poco sus condiciones pero te dio la excusa barata de "que se preocupaba por ti".

Después de almorzar fuiste a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero el calor que hacia te canso más rápido de lo que creías y te sentaste en el pasto de un parque que había por ahí, estabas muy tranquila cuando escuchaste unos gritos y las voces te eran muy familiares.

-ya te dije que no te pienso dejar solo con ella-gritó una de las voces.

-y yo te dije que no quiero que vengas, solo me molestaras en mis planes-le reclamaba el otro.

-pues qué clase de planes serán, porque conociéndote dudo que sea algo bueno, pobre niña va a quedar traumada- le seguía gritando la otra voz insistente, te acercaste para entender mejor de que discutían.

-ya te dije, Kazemaru, no pienso dejarte venir, además no le pienso hacer nada-

-no mientas Hiroto, si no me quieres dejar ir será por alguna razón-a eso Hiroto no tenía como defenderse, dio justo en el blanco con eso.

-¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?-les preguntaste porque no podías entender porque peleaban, tu llegada sorprendió a ambos chicos y Hiroto se adelantó a cualquier cosa que te fuera a decir Kazemaru

-de nada, olvídalo-te dijo él con una sonrisa- oye (TN) te quería invitar a mi casa, para que te refrescaras en mi piscina ¿quieres venir?-te pregunto ilusionado

-_"dile que no, por tu bien, dile que no"_-pensaba Kazemaru rogando para que tu decisión fuera "no".

-claro, con este calor encantada-le respondiste a Hiroto contenta, quien no si habían casi 31º grados de calor-pero tengo que ir por mis cosas a la casa y avisar que voy a salir.

-claro, te acompaño-te ofreció Hiroto y se marcharon dejando solo a Kazemaru.

-_"pobre, no tiene ni idea en el problema que se está metiendo al irse sola con Hiroto…grave error"_- pensó Kazemaru mientras los veía irse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa invitaste a Hiroto a entrar para que esperara adentro, fuiste a la cocina donde se encontraba Fubuki

-Fubuki, voy a salir-le dijiste directa.

-claro, ¿y a donde?- te preguntó Fubuki para que fueras más específica.

-a la piscina de Hiroto-le dijiste con una sonrisa.

- ¿con quién?-te pregunto y Hiroto aparece en la cocina.

-conmigo-respondió Hiroto adelantándose a ti.

-bueno voy por mis cosas-les dijiste subiendo las escaleras para ir a cambiarte. Cuando Fubuki vio que ya no estabas para escuchar se dio vuelta para hablar con Hiroto.

-oye Hiroto, no quiero que le hagas nada a (TN)-le dijo serio Fubuki, pero Hiroto puso un cara como que no entendía

-no entiendo de que hablas-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-no te hagas el inocente conmigo, Hiroto, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para creerme tu santa sonrisa de niño bueno-al escuchar esto Hiroto solo sonrió, no dejaría que nadie le arruinara los planes que tenia y mucho menos una advertencia por parte de Fubuki.

-no te preocupes Fubuki, prometo que te la devuelvo intacta-dijo el aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda.

Cuando bajaste venias con tu bolso en donde tenias tu toalla, tu bloqueador, tus llaves y tu celular…y otras cosas que nada que ver… venias con (el traje de baño que quieras) tu traje de baño bajo la ropa para ahorrarte las molestias de cambiarte en la casa de Hiroto, te despediste de Fubuki para irte con Hiroto a su casa.

Cuando Fubuki cerró la puerta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y un mal presentimiento que lo invadió por completo una vez que te fuiste.

-algo me dice que Hiroto no cumplirá su promesa-se dijo para el mismo y con preocupación por haberte dejado ir así nada más con Hiroto, hasta él sabía que no era buena idea

Ibas de lo más feliz caminando porque ibas a refrescarte a una piscina, en cambio Hiroto iba más que contento porque tendría la tarde solo él y tú y lo iba a aprovechar lo que más pudiera.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Hiroto y este te invitó a pasar al patio de atrás donde estaba su piscina, dejaste tu bolso en un par de sillas que había afuera y te sentaste.

-yo me voy a ir a cambiar, ya vuelvo-te dijo Hiroto para después subir al segundo piso a cambiarse.

Tú te quitaste el short y te sentaste en la orilla de la piscina para mojar solo los pies mientras esperabas a Hiroto, no te querías nadar sola así que por eso decidiste esperarlo, mientras lo hacías tan solo pensabas en lo que realmente sentías por Fubuki ya que aun no lo tenias muy claro y Hiroto, que venía llegando, te vio distraída y se acercó silenciosamente por detrás y te empujó al agua.

-¡tonto!-le gritaste saliendo del agua y Hiroto solo reía, te sacaste la polera y la colgaste en un cordel que encontraste por ahí.

-perdón, perdón, es que no pude resistirme te veías tan indefensa-te dijo aun entre risas-_"en realidad solo quería verte mojada"_-pensó Hiroto.

-si como digas…ven vamos a nadar-le invitaste metiéndote al agua.

Y así pasaron la tarde nadando y divirtiéndose en la piscina. El sol se estaba escondiendo cuando salieron a descansar, tú sacaste la toalla de tu bolso y te cubriste con la toalla para que no te llegara el viento que a esas horas soplaba frio, te quedaste mirando un buen rato a Hiroto y este se empezó a poner nervioso de tanto que lo mirabas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunto con un leve sonroso en sus mejillas

-no nada…-le dijiste quitándole la vista de encima

-¿en serio?-insistió él

-si, en serio-le respondiste y el solo sonrió divertido

La tarde por fin había caído y tú fuiste por tu polera, que aun estaba colgada, y tus shorts para vestirte. Antes de que te fueras Hiroto te invito que comieras helado con él (de esos que venden en los supermercados…no alcanzó el presupuesto para más XD) y aceptaste, te sentaste en una de las sillas del comedor a esperarlo, Hiroto llegó con dos copas con helado y los puso en la mesa. Mientras comían se pusieron a hablar para pasar el rato.

-oye (TN) a ti… ¿te gusta alguien?- te preguntó Hiroto, te sorprendió la pregunta que te había hecho, jamás esperaste que él te preguntara algo así te tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le preguntaste intentando evadir su pregunta con otra.

-no sé, tengo curiosidad por saber, eso es todo-te dijo él

-bueno, eso creo…es que aun no estoy muy segura…-le respondiste nerviosa y con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-es… Fubuki ¿verdad?- te dijo Hiroto dando justo en el blanco y tus mejillas estaban cada vez más sonrojadas.

-eso…creo…-le respondiste aun dudando pero él no se iba a salvar de la misma pregunta- y a ti Hiroto ¿te gusta alguien?- le preguntaste ya un poco más relajada.

-claro que me gusta alguien y estoy muy seguro de eso-respondió con confianza y una sonrisa que hacía notar esa confianza.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaste inocente y curiosa por saber de quién se trataba, Hiroto te tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo miraras directo a los ojos.

-tú- fue lo único que respondió acercándose a ti, su respuesta te sorprendió mucho y sentiste que se acercaba con la intención de besarte pero no lo ibas a dejar y retrocedías mientras él se acercaba, un poco más y caían los dos de las sillas

***/*/*/***

Fubuki ya no podía ignorar ese presentimiento que tenía desde que te habías ido con Hiroto, caminaba de un lado a otro con su celular en la mano y decidiendo si te llamaba o no, por fin se decidió a llamarte aun que tú te enojaras con él, estaba desesperado no contestaba pero el seguía insistiendo, ya iban diez intentos y no contestabas pensó en ir a buscarte pero sabia como reaccionarias y no lo hizo, intento llamarte una vez más y se intento tranquilizar un poco y en eso escucha algo sonando de tu habitación y decide ir a ver, aun con su celular en la mano por si le llegabas a contestar, cuando entro notó en tu cama tu celular.

-con razón no me contesta-dijo para el- si ese Hiroto le hace algo juro que lo mató a golpes- amenazó- por favor que este bien- rogaba pidiendo que ese presentimiento fuera falso y solo era otra cosa

***/*/*/***

Estaban ambos en el suelo y Hiroto encima de ti impidiéndote escapar, intentabas de todas las formas quitártelo de encima y lo que te quedaba como opción era empujarlo y hablarle hasta que reaccionara pero por mucho que intentaras el no reaccionaba.

-oye Hiroto quítate de encima-le gritabas, pero era imposible-_"¿es que esta poseído o algo?"_-pensabas mientras intentabas apartarte de él.

Hiroto hacia caso omiso a tus palabras, todo esto era parte de su plan de disfrutar su día solos tú y él, se acercó a tu cuello y pasó la punta de su lengua por tu cuello, te pusiste más nerviosa ahora, llegó hasta tu oreja.

-oye (TN)…-te dijo en forma de susurro cerca de tu oído-si fuera Fubuki el que se encontrara en la misma situación contigo ¿se lo negarías tanto como a mi?-te preguntó sin esperar respuesta, tu quedaste inmóvil pensando en la pregunta que te hizo.

-_"si fuera Fubuki… ¿lo dejaría?"_-te preguntabas sin poder creer que aun te lo cuestionabas cuando la respuesta era obvia. Hiroto aprovecho el que te quedaste inmóvil para besarte y se empezó a acercar lento disfrutando de cada centímetro más cerca de ti y cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de besarte tu mano lo detuvo, tu mano derecha que pusiste sobre tus labios, Hiroto se sorprendió y se separo un poco de ti- no seas tonto-le dijiste seria y no esperaste a que entendiera a que te referías para seguir-Fubuki es mi amigo, además aun no estoy segura si lo amo o no, por eso se lo negaría al igual que a ti-le dijiste y aprovechaste que estaba distraído para poder levantarte, tomaste tu bolso y antes de irte lo miraste muy molesta-si así te vas a comportar conmigo no esperes a volverme a ver- le dijiste y te dirigiste con paso firme a la puerta

-¡espera, por favor!-escuchaste que te gritaban, era Hiroto que te intentaba de detener

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le preguntaste furiosa- ¿terminar lo que empezaste?-

-no, no es eso-te respondió-_"aun que me gustaría"_-pensó- es que quiero que me perdones-te dijo con su mirada baja.

-¡¿después de lo que me hiciste quieres que te perdone?-le preguntaste aun mas furiosa

-si…yo de verdad lo siento…no sé…no sé que fue lo que me paso, es como si mi cuerpo se hubiera movido solo, como si yo no lo controlara-dijo apenado-por favor…te pido que me disculpes- tu creíste en su disculpa y en lo apenado que se sentía así que lo perdonaste.

-esta bien…te creo… pero que no se vuelva a repetir-le dijiste con una sonrisa que le devolvió el animo-aun así me tengo que ir…algo me dice que se me olvido algo en casa-

-entonces yo te acompaño hasta tu casa-te ofreció y aceptaste.

En el camino buscabas por tu bolso que era lo que te faltaba, no veías que te faltara algo e hiciste una lista mental

-_"vamos a ver…tengo mis llaves, mi toalla, el bloqueador que ni use, mi celu…"_-te detuviste al darte cuenta que era lo que te faltaba- ¡mi celular!-dijiste asustada, ya veías llegar el regaño de Fubuki

-¿tu…celular?-te preguntó extrañado Hiroto

-si lo deje en casa…Fubuki me va a matar porque se me olvido…-dijiste caminando con menos ánimos de llegar a la casa.

-etto… (TN) no le vas a decir a Fubuki sobre lo que paso en mi casa ¿verdad?-te pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué no?... Fubuki debe enterarse de que su amiga estuvo a punto de ser violada-le dijiste solo para burlarte

-por favor no lo hagas, apenas se entere me va a matar sin pensarlo dos veces y sin arrepentirse-decía con miedo y rogándote

-tonto, solo bromeaba, por supuesto que no le voy a decir…pero si se vuelve a repetir no dudare en decirle para que te busque y luego te mate como dices tú-Hiroto suspiro aliviado.

Al llegar a la casa te despediste de Hiroto y entraste a la casa preparada para cualquier cosa que te dijera Fubuki, pero para sorpresa tuya no fue un regaño más bien preocupación por parte de él.

-Hiroto… no te hizo nada ¿verdad?-preguntó preocupado Fubuki pero intentando disimularlo lo más posible, tú en cambio sentías el mundo venirte abajo

-_"es que nos fue a espiar o algo"_-pensaste pero intentaste dibujarle una sonrisa para que no estuviera tan preocupado- no, no me hizo nada descuida-le dijiste dirigiéndote al living para recostarte en el sillón- e-estoy muy cansada de tanto nadar hoy… ¿me podrías despertar cuando este lista la cena?- le preguntaste ya recostada y Fubuki suspiro aliviado porque ese presentimiento que tenia era falso.

-claro, no te preocupes, yo te despierto-te dijo y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Te quedaste dormida por un buen rato, aliviada de que Fubuki no descubriera lo que había pasado un par de horas atrás, soñabas profundamente hasta que un dulce aroma te empezó a despertar pero antes de que pudieras abrir los ojos sentiste a alguien cerca de ti y su respiración muy cerca de tu rostro, por un segundo pensaste que era Hiroto y te sentaste de golpe sin avisar y golpeaste con algo duro.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntaste mientras te sobabas la frente

-eso fue mi cabeza-te dijo Fubuki que estaba sentado en el suelo y sobándose la frente al igual que tu

-ah…y se puede saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-le preguntaste aun con tu mano sobre tu frente, Fubuki solo sonrojo y se levanto

-nada…yo solo…yo…yo solo venia a despertarte para decirte que la cena ya esta lista-te dijo nervioso porque, al parecer, lo descubriste

-no te creo mucho y hay mejores formas de despertarme que como a las princesas de los cuentos de hadas…no lo vuelvas a hacer por un segundo creí que era Hiroto intentando besarme de nuevo-no tuviste reacción alguna ante tus palabras hasta que reflexionaste que acababas de delatar a Hiroto sin darte cuenta.

-¡¿Qué Hiroto que?-preguntó furioso Fubuki, tu te asustaste un poco pero intentaste de controlar la situación lo más tranquila posible.

-n-nada… olvídalo quieres… va-vamos a cenar- le dijiste salvando la situación, Fubuki se calmó y pasó por el lado tuyo para ir a sentarse a cenar, mientras que lo veías se te vino a la cabeza la pregunta que te había hecho Hiroto _"si fuera Fubuki el que se encontrara en la misma situación contigo ¿se lo negarías tanto como a mi?"_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo y la pregunta dejó que la respondan ustedes…una pequeña aclaración, Hiroto siempre estuvo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, y de lo que iba a hacer, y uso como excusa el que el no controlaba su cuerpo y tu "la inocente" le creíste…bueno eso era…espero mucho, de verdad, que les haya costado porque me costo mucho escribirlo y este era un sueño mío y me pareció egoísta no compartirlo con ustedes además le queda perfecto a la historia…**

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡POR FIN! Mi onceavo capitulo… se que me tarde un poco queridos lectores pero la inspiración no me llegaba por andar con la cabeza en otro lado, se que a muchas les gusto mi décimo capitulo y espero que con este…piensen lo mismo…bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta mi capitulo.**

Fubuki se encontraba regando las plantas y tú estabas sentada bajo la sombra del árbol que se encuentra en el patio de atrás, hacia una calor insoportable (peor que la del capitulo anterior) pero a Fubuki parecía no afectarle en cambio tú no veías como escapar de ese calor.

-pero que suerte tiene esas plantas-dijiste mirando con envidia las plantas

-¿Por qué lo dices?-te preguntó Fubuki.

-porque el agua está fría y se están refrescando…en cambio yo me estoy muriendo de calor-le dijiste acostándote en el suelo, a Fubuki se le vino una "buena" idea a la cabeza, dejó de regar las plantas y te mojo a ti- ¡FU- FUBUKI! -

-¿Qué? Dijiste que tenías calor-

-pero…pero…pero…pero…espera, ya vuelvo-y entraste a la casa en busca de algo.

-…bueno- te dijo un poco desconfiado y siguió regando las plantas.

Volviste con un balde de agua fría y te acercaste a Fubuki sin que se diera cuenta contaste hasta tres y le diste vuelta el balde encima de su cabeza que lo tomó por sorpresa

-a mano-le dijiste dejando caer el balde

-muy gracioso- te dijo él y empezaste a reír, con eso se declaró una guerra de agua entre los dos y tu atacabas como podías si solo tenias un balde, jugaron hasta que se hizo tarde y el sol se empezaba a ocultar, ambos se sentaron en el suelo para descansar.

-al menos nos quitamos el calor de encima-le dijiste y luego miraste al suelo- pero dejamos la embarrada con el suelo- no le diste importancia y luego miraste a Fubuki- quedé agotadísima…-

-digo lo mismo…agotamos muchas energías hoy…es la primera vez que jugamos con agua…normalmente en Hokkaido jugamos con nieve-

-es verdad…quedé con flojera no me quiero mover-le dijiste mientras te recostabas en el suelo

-quieras o no hay que moverse…tenemos que entrar, hay que bañarse-te dijo Fubuki levantándose pero al dar un paso resbaló y cayó al suelo de espalda

-¿estas…estas bien?-le preguntaste entre risas

-no es gracioso, duele-te dijo y tu no dejabas de reír, Fubuki se molestó y te tomó del brazo empujándote al suelo y caíste…encima de él.

-mediste mal, caí encima de ti, se supone que debí caer al suelo-

-si…medí mal-

-bien…entonces entremos-le dijiste disponiendo levantarte pero un tirón de Fubuki te devolvió a donde estabas

-no espera…de repente también me dio flojera y no me quiero levantar-te dio de excusa Fubuki

-… ¿y que tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-¿me piensas dejar solo?

-no…pero me está dando frio-

-tu ganas…entremos-te dijo y se levantaron del suelo

-me entraré a bañar yo primero-le dijiste apenas entraron a la casa

-está bien-

Subiste al baño y Fubuki se quedó abajo en el living pensando un rato hasta que terminaste de bañarte.

-¡Fubuki ya puedes entrar a bañarte!- le gritaste cuando bajaste las escaleras pero el no te respondió y lo fuiste a ver, sin aviso te abrazó por la espalda- ¿Qué estas...? ¿Qué estas haciendo Fubuki?-le preguntaste con tus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-te abrazó ¿no puedo?-te preguntó el susurrando en tu oído

-no, no es eso es solo que… ¿Por qué?-

-porque quiero-te respondió y te acercó más a él

-… ¿desde cuando me abrazas porque quieres?-ahora con tus mejillas un poco mas sonrojadas. Él te empujó al sofá junto con él- fu… Fubuki ¿Qué haces?... estas helado- le dijiste intentando levantarte pero él no te dejaba, te tenia firmemente abrazada de la cintura.

- ¿y que me importa? Ahora quiero estar contigo- te volvió a susurrar en tu oído, sentiste como si sus palabras te acariciaran suavemente en tu oreja

-¿Qué cosas me estas diciendo?- le preguntaste aun tratando de levantarte pero entre más intentabas él te tomaba más firme y te acercaba más él, cuando viste que era inútil te detuviste-… si… si no te quitas esa ropa húmeda te vas a resfriar-

-no me importa…además si me resfrió tu me cuidaras ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto que te cuidaría-le dijiste sentándote de golpe y logrando soltarte de su agarre, pero te apoyaste mal y volviste a caer encima de él

-mira que descuido el mío…casi se me escapa mi niña- te dijo volviéndote a abrazar firmemente de tu cintura.

-"¡¿pero que le está pasando?...el nunca es así conmigo…pero no importa lo…lo dejaré un rato más…esto es algo que no se repetirá dos veces"- pensaste y te acomodaste en su pecho y Fubuki te acariciaba el cabello…ahí estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Fubuki se decidió por ir a bañarse de una vez por todas, ahora la que quedó pensando fuiste tú -… ¿pero que rayos fue todo eso?-te preguntaste mientras lo veías irse al baño, como de todos modos no te molesto no le dijiste nada y te fuiste a tu pieza a pensar…mas cómodamente en tu cama.

**Al día siguiente:**

-¡ACHU!- (efecto de estornudo barato, ya lo sé pero no puedo hacer mucho tampoco)

-ves, te dije que te resfriarías si no te sacabas esa ropa húmeda de inmediato-le regañaste al enfermo

-lo sé… "pero valió la pena"-agrego en su mente - pero me dijiste que si me resfriaba me cuidarías… ¿o me estabas mintiendo?-

-por supuesto que no te mentía-le dijiste sentándote en la cama de Fubuki, a un lado de él- lo haré para devolverte el favor de la vez en la que yo me enfermé -

-no lo hagas para devolverme el favor…hazlo porque me quieres-te dijo haciéndote sonrojar

-como quieras…ahora…ahora descansa-le dijiste y te levantaste de la cama para dejarlo solo pero Fubuki te detuvo tomándote de tu mano

- espera…te…te puedes quedar conmigo, por favor-te pidió el como un niño pequeño a su mamá, cosa que no resististe y te volviste a sentar en la cama

-está bien…solo porque tú me lo pides-le dijiste sonrosada y te acostaste a un lado de él, a Fubuki le entró el sueño y se empezó a quedar dormido, se acercó más a ti y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de tuyo para abrazarte y se quedó completamente dormido, tu mirabas como dormía, también te entró el sueño y te quedaste dormida junto con él.

**Hasta que pude subir mi onceavo capitulo y eso es un logró para mi…perdón por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero es que la inspiración no me llegaba…creo que el calor me secó la imaginación…no, no es verdad es solo que andaba en otras…pero bueno eso fue mi capitulo numero 11 queridos lectores espero de verdad que les haya gustado, quizás no me quedó como el décimo pero igual me gusto como quedó espero que a ustedes también.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno aquí está mi capitulo número 12…igual voy lejos…queridos lectores quiero agradecerles el que lean mi fic y me dejen reviews de aliento…créanme que escribir con una buena idea me cuesta mucho, así que quiero pedirles que también me dejen sus ideas para los capítulos y entre una de esas me sale una buena idea…ahora aclarando desde un principio, es el turno de Kazemaru tomar la delantera ¿no?**  
**Ahora algo que no escribo mucho, el declaimer **  
**Declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5…si fuera mío la serie estaría yaoisada y Fuyuka nunca hubiera existido… (Perdónenme las fans de Fuyuka)…**

…cuanta calor…pero que se le puede hacer, es verano…  
Estabas en el piso de abajo, porque estaba más fresco que el segundo, recostada en el suelo porque el sofá daba mucho calor…de la cocina venía llegando Fubuki con dos vasos de bebida helada  
-¿quieres?, están heladas-te ofreció Fubuki cosa que no negaste…te pusiste el vaso al lado de la cara para que se te enfriara un poco antes de tomarte la bebida- de verdad tienes mucho calor  
-claro, hoy hace mucha, mucha calor-le dijiste tomando de una la bebida que te había traído Fubuki  
-¿y si salimos a dar una vuelta? Nos refrescaremos un poco-ofreció Fubuki  
-si claro y salir a asarnos bajo ese maldito sol que no se puede enfriar un poco, no gracias-dijiste mirando hacia la ventana como si estuvieras regañando al sol  
-pero vayamos a un lugar fresco-  
-ahí cambia…bueno, salgamos-terminaste por aceptar, fuiste por un gorro para que no te diera el sol en la cara y salieron…pero se fueron por la sombra hasta llegar a una plaza en donde el aire estaba fresco y había mucha sombra, no se veía el sol.  
-ves, aquí está más fresco que en casa-te dijo Fubuki sonriendo  
-verdad, ven vamos a acomodarnos por ahí-dijiste y fueron en busca de un lugar cómodo para recostarse en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol (era sombra o ir a buscarse otro lugar, ahí no se veía el sol…que soy yo^^)  
Se acomodaron y te recostaste en el suelo, sentías el aire fresco recorrerte el cuerpo, se sentía tan bien (donde queda esa plaza, quiero ir)…Fubuki te vio recostada y él se sentó cerca de ti, pero muy cerca de ti...ahí se quedaron calmados, callados, disfrutando de la fresca brisa bajo la sombra de un árbol, de muchos que había ahí...todo era calma hasta que...  
-¡Fubuki!-gritó alguien a lo lejos seguido de dos personas, tú y Fubuki se levantaron para ver quien los llamaba  
-ah, capitán ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Fubuki al ver quien lo llamaba, Endo se les acercó, como había dicho, seguido de Kazemaru y Hiroto  
-lo que pasa es que necesito a dos personas urgente para un encargo y nadie me quiere acompañar...a excepción de Hiroto ¿me puedes ayudar?-preguntó Endo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Hiroto y rogándole a Fubuki que lo ayudara  
-e-esta bien capitán...-termino aceptando Fubuki un poco molesto porque llegó a interrumpir ese momento tranquilo y calmado que Fubuki estaba disfrutando a tu lado  
-claro y a mi me dejas sola ¿no?-dijiste molesta porque Fubuki se iba y te iba a dejar sola y eso sería aburrido  
-pero si quieres te acompaño-te ofreció Kazemaru, a Hiroto y Fubuki les subieron los celos...Fubuki se iba a reusar al igual que Hiroto para que no te quedaras sola con Kazemaru, pero antes de poder decir algo Endo ya se los estaba llevando casi arrastrándolos contra su voluntad.  
-gracias Kazemaru, odio quedarme sola-le dijiste cuando se sentó a un lado tuyo  
-de nada...dime ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?-preguntó Kazemaru de curioso  
-es que en la casa hacia calor y Fubuki propuso salir a dar una vuelta-le respondiste sonriéndole amable, cosa que lo hizo sonrosar pero no lo notaste  
-y... ¿Cuándo te vas?-  
-me...queda un mes de vacaciones y vuelvo a Hokkaido-le dijiste mirando hacia el frente, sentiste una brisa y cerraste los ojos para dejarte acariciar el rostro por el viento...sin darte cuenta ahora lo que acariciaba tu rostro no era el viento sino la mano de Kazemaru, te sorprendiste pero esa sensación era cálida y familiar para ti...  
Kazemaru se empezó a acercar más a ti, estaba a ton solo unos centímetros de ti, no dejaba de acariciar tu rostro...se acercó tanto que en un momento te dejo recostada en el suelo y el inmediatamente quedó encima de ti, te tomó del mentón y empezó a acercar su rostro al tuyo...estaba cada vez más cerca y tú seguías sin reclamarle, rozando tus labios Kazemaru se detuvo  
-lo...lo siento yo no...Es decir, no sé...no debí-se disculpó Kazemaru apenado, quitándose de encima y acomodándose a un lado tuyo.  
-no...No importa, al menos tú no eres como Hiroto-  
-... ¿Hiroto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?-preguntó Kazemaru con celos asomándose, tu enrojeciste al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días  
-ah...yo... él...nada, el no hizo nada-dijiste completamente nerviosa, mirabas fijo al piso y con tu cara roja, Kazemaru no te creyó y te volvió a insistir  
-dime ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te hizo algo? Porque de ser así no se lo perdono, voy y lo golpeo- amenazó Kazemaru con su puño cerrado  
-si y se te une Fubuki con una espada laser para ir y matarlo ¬¬...es decir, él no me hizo nada, no te preocupes- le dijiste pidiendo que cambiara de tema, Kazemaru se relajo un poco e intento olvidar el tema pero no pudo hasta que se acordó de algo  
-ese día que te invitó a su casa ¿te hizo algo?-volvió a insistir Kazemaru, sentiste un peso que te cayo encima cuando mencionó ese día  
-¡no! Él...- te pusiste más nerviosa y empezaste a tartamudear- yo...te digo...que él...que él no me...no me hizo nada-  
-está bien, te creeré-dijo Kazemaru olvidando de una vez el tema dándose cuenta de que no le ibas a contar...  
-oye Kazemaru porque... ¿Por qué casi me besas y...te detuviste?-le preguntaste, ahora fue el que se puso rojo  
-porque...bueno porque...porque pensé que te molestarías si...si te besaba- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo- ¿o que? ¿Querías que te besara?- preguntó curioso y con una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera  
-¿Qué? No, claro que no quería que me besaras...solo...solo preguntaba, eso es todo – le dijiste con tu cara sonrojada por la pregunta -...de verdad no es igual que Hiroto-susurraste para que no te escuchara Kazemaru...su pregunta te hizo dudar sobre si de verdad te hubiera gustado que te besara, dándote cuenta de lo que pensabas sacudiste tu cabeza fuertemente e intentaste olvidarlo.  
Se quedaron callados un rato porque ya no tenían de que hablar, tu disfrutabas de la brisa fresca y Kazemaru solo te veía con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Todo fue calma hasta que otra vez sienten gritar  
-(TN), Kazemaru, ya volvimos-era Endo que volvía con Fubuki y Hiroto, aunque los dos casi no se podían ni mover de lo cansados que estaban, pero Endo no se veía para nada cansado  
-ah, chicos se ven terribles ¿Qué les paso?- le preguntaste a Fubuki y a Hiroto después de que se tiraron al suelo, a un lado tuyo  
-nos paso que... descubrimos la razón porque nadie quería acompañar a Endo...eso nos paso-dijo Fubuki recuperando de a poco el aliento  
-muchas gracias chicos-dijo Endo antes de irse  
-¿volvemos a casa Fubuki?-le preguntaste ayudándolo a levantarse, se despidieron y se fueron a casa.  
Cuando ya estaban lejos Kazemaru miro a Hiroto y lo golpeo en el brazo, Hiroto no entendió porque lo había golpeado pero cuando preguntó Kazemaru no le respondió...  
**...final cuenk...igual me gusto como quedó el capitulo ¿y a ustedes?...bueno si les gusto me dejan un review ¿no?...es que leyendo reviews se me vino esta idea a la cabeza, espero con el corazón que les haya gustado ^^**  
**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en subir mi capitulo trece, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero al menos...ya está aquí mi nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena queridísimos lectores...sino, pueden matarme a tomatazos **

**Declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5...pero pienso ahorrar para comprarles la serie algún día**

**Capitulo 13: con el corazon destruido**

Toda la mañana estuviste distraída por traer la cabeza en otro lado, pensabas aun en el porque no detuviste a Kazemaru cuando te iba a besar...como lo hiciste con Hiroto. Fubuki lo notaba porque cuando te hablaba...no lo escuchabas. Así estuviste toda la mañana hasta la hora de almuerzo

-(TN)-te llamó la atención, se encontraban en la mesa terminando de almorzar y Fubuki te hablaba y seguías sin escucharle

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntaste al escuchar que te llamaba

-como que "¿Qué pasa?", te he estado hablando hace rato y no me respondes nada- un poco molesto

-ah ¿enserio? No te había escuchado-como si te diera lo mismo

-se puede saber ¿que te está sucediendo?, tú nunca eres así... ¿estás enferma de nuevo?-acercándose para poner su mano en tu frente

-no...Solo ando algo distraída-levantando tu plato de la mesa para dejarlo en la cocina

-¿y por que?-imitándote y dirigiéndose a la cocina, tú te sonrosaste pero intentaste mantener tu cara serena

-por nada...que te importe-dejaste el plato en el lava loza e intentaste huir a tu habitación sin que Fubuki lo notara pero te detuvo tomándote de la mano y empujándote hacía él

-¿desde cuando actúas así de distinta conmigo?-

-yo no estoy actuando distinta contigo, Fubuki-agitando un poco tu mano para que te dejara ir

-pues no te creo... ¿te hice algo para que te enojaras conmigo?-sin querer soltarte

-no, aun no, ahora ¿puedes soltarme?-le dijiste cada vez más molesta y ni siquiera sabias porque.

Fubuki te soltó la mano pues no quería problemas de nuevo contigo y menos que te enojaras con él. En el momento en el que te soltó saliste de ahí, pero no a tu habitación como tenias pensado antes, saliste hacia a fuera a paso veloz, Fubuki te quedó mirando algo extrañado cuando saliste

-... ¿y ahora que le pasa?-se preguntó a si mismo pidiendo saber que te sucedía

Cuando ya estabas lejos de la casa redujiste de a poco el paso para caminar más tranquila, intentabas pensar en el porque de tu comportamiento con Fubuki, intentando de encontrar una explicación lógica y con lo perdida que andaba tu lógica en esos momentos era una misión imposible. En tu camino te encontraste con Kazemaru que venía un poco nervioso mirando para todos lados, te le acercaste para ver que le pasaba

-Hola Kazemaru-saludaste y Kazemaru dio un pequeño salto del susto, hasta que vio quien le saludaba

-ah, hola (TN)-un poco más tranquilo

-se puede saber ¿Qué le pasa?-

-Hiroto quiere matarme...pero creo que ya lo perdí-aun mirando para todos lados

-¿y se puede saber por que?-

-ah...porque...-lo pensó un poco-...por tonterías de él, no te preocupes-

-bueno-bajando tu mirada al suelo como si estuvieras deprimida

-¿pasa algo?-te preguntó preocupado Kazemaru, volviste a levantar tu vista e intentaste dibujar una sonrisa lo más alegre posible para que no se preocupara tanto

-no, no pasa nada Kazemaru, no se preocupe- Kazemaru no te creyó nada así que te llevó a comer unos helados, llegando a una heladería seguías con la misma cara y Kazemaru aun estaba algo preocupado pero no te iba a insistir en eso.

Te llevó a caminar por ahí mientras comían el helado, Kazemaru vio un lugar fresco en donde sentarse y fue para allá y tú le seguiste.

-ya sé-dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones de porque ese ánimo

-¿Qué cosa sabe?-

-el porque estás con esa cara-

-¿enserio? A ver, quiero escuchar-

-estás así porque pasó algo con Fubuki ¿estoy en lo correcto?-dio justo en el blanco

-no...No es eso-en un intento inútil de mentir

-¿enserio?...estaba seguro de que era eso-sonriéndote amable, sabía muy bien que mentías.

Terminando los helados se quedaron hablando un rato haciéndote olvidar por completo lo que había pasado antes de que salieras, hablar con Kazemaru y distraerte de echo cambio hasta tu estado de animo, ahora estabas más feliz, más alegre. Mientras hablaban Kazemaru sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, Hiroto lo había encontrado y ahora tenia más ganas de matarlo...ahora no solo era por lo que sin querer le contó sobre lo que había pasado hace unos días, ahora porque estaba demasiado cerca de ti. Pero no solo había sentido a Hiroto, también había sentido a Fubuki, pero decidió ignorarles sabiendo que contigo a su lado no le podían hacer nada.

Por alguna razón que desconocías empezabas a acercar tu rostro al de Kazemaru, él dándose cuenta de lo que hacías detuvo su conversa para imitarte también acercándose a ti, ahora no solo rozaron sus labios, sino que ahora los juntaron sin pensárselo dos veces, el estaba feliz mientras que Hiroto y Fubuki los veían celosos. Hiroto pensando en como matar dolorosamente a Kazemaru por "traidor" según él y Fubuki miraba con envidia y a la vez con algo de dolor en el pecho, ya no queriendo ver más se fue rápidamente a la casa

Reaccionando de lo que hacías con Kazemaru, y antes de que él decidiera profundizar más el beso, lo separaste bruscamente de ti un poco asustada

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-le preguntaste alterada

-yo nada, solo hice lo que querías-te dijo Kazemaru completamente normal pero muy feliz por dentro

-yo no...Es decir yo...-no tenías como negar lo que decía. Kazemaru te tomó del mentón acercándote de nuevo y te pusiste nerviosa

-¿me piensas decir que es mentira?... ¿quieres que te demuestre que si era lo que querías?-volviendo a acercar sus labios, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa lo separaste y te levantaste

-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-y sin esperar su respuesta te marchaste rápidamente.

-creo que la sorprendió-dijo Kazemaru cuando ya estabas lejos de su vista. Por alguna razón sintió un escalofrió y al dar la vuelta deseo no haber nacido- ¡H-Hiroto!-gritó asustado

-¡tú, maldito traidor!-le dijo Hiroto armado con lo primero que encontró, un palo con un clavo vaya a saber Dios donde lo encontró-¡estás muerto!-y se puso a perseguirlo mientras Kazemaru lo más rápido que podía.

*/*/*/*

Caminabas rápidamente para llegar a la casa, aun estabas algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder; Llegaste a la casa y entraste directo a tu habitación a tirarte pesadamente a tu cama, un lugar de reflexión. Con el rostro oculto en tu almohada aun te preguntabas que es lo que acaba de suceder, no entendías, porque en parte sabias que Kazemaru tenía razón, el no hizo nada tu fuiste la que se le empezó a acercar él solo te siguió el juego.

Fubuki también estaba en las mismas, tirado en su cama sin ganas de hacer nada. Estaba completamente destruido por dentro, con el corazón completamente destruido...es que ese beso debió haber sido con él y no con Kazemaru.

**Ya y lo dejo hasta ahí mis queridas lectoras...y mi querido lector por lo que descubrí O.o...Quizás, como dije al principio, no valió la espera por eso espero preparada físicamente para los tomatazos, y psicológicamente para los mensajes de muerte...pero de ser lo contrario dejen un reviews...este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigo del colegio que me dijo que le gusto la trama de mi fanfic (?), espero que le haya gustado y si no también puede matarme en el colegio...**

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡AL CARAJO CON LA ESCUELA!... perdón, pero es que la odio ¬¬, como estoy en primero medio y tengo profesores que se toman el tiempo de dejarnos tareas eternas (que nunca hago, solo en la escuela ¬u¬) casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero tampoco le puedo echar toda la culpa al colegio también a mi flojera...pero no me caen mal mis buena onda.**

**Sé que a muchas, muchas de ustedes no les gusto lo que hice en mi cap. anterior...pero créanme cuando les digo que era netamente necesario...de acuerdo no, pero si entra en la historia y por eso lo hice más que nada**

**Leí un review que decía que no podía dejar solo a kazemaru y Hiroto, y como también sé que tengo lectoras yaoistas, pues, déjenme decirles que, en otro fic que escribiré verán que Kazemaru y Hiroto no quedan solos, no se preocupen...¬¬ pero ojo, Kazemaru es mío...se lo compré a Level-5, ok no...Pero soñar es lindo y no cuesta nada**

**Declaimer (algun dia aprendere como se escribe): inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5...pero soñemos que no es así y piensen como mejoraría la serie**

**Capitulo 14: ¡ya tomé mi decisión!**

El verano se va, las temperaturas bajaban lentamente, las brisas ahora eran frías y no tibias como antes, definitivamente el verano estaba terminando para desgracias de muchos que se habían acostumbrado a flojear el día entero y pasar pegados a la pantalla del computador (con internet, sino, no sirve) y otros a no hacer nada más que pasar el día con amigos. Pero porque el verano no es eterno (por desgracia) debían empezar a hacerse la idea de que pronto les llegaría la hora...de entrar a clases, una tortura.

En la casa de Fubuki no era la excepción, tú te encontrabas en tu habitación mirando por la ventana el sol radiante de ese día mientras pensabas en la locura que ha sido este verano

-_ "¿Por qué rayos el verano es tan corto?"_- te preguntaste mentalmente, de enfado pasaste a la pena- _"ni siquiera he sido capaz de preguntarle a Fubuki...uno de los peores veranos de mi vida"_- seguiste guardando algunas prendas en tus maletas, pronto te tendrías que ir de vuelta a Hokkaido y, al parecer, sola.

Fubuki llegó a los segundos después y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, miraba como guardabas tu ropa, aun se sentía mal por aquello que vio, aun pedía que eso solo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Se supone que eres de él, no de Kazemaru, ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado eso?, ni el mismo conocía la respuesta

- _"pero...si entendí que no me quiere a mi ¿Por qué aun estoy esperando como tonto que me pida que me vaya con ella?"_-se preguntaba aun mirándote, sin decirte una sola palabra.

Te detuviste de guardar tu ropa, aun te quedaban días ahí y necesitarías algo de ropa, cerraste la maleta y al girar viste a Fubuki, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra y Fubuki ya estaba odiando esa situación, no podía seguir ocultando que los vio pero temía lo que le pudieras decir y destrozarle más el corazón. Tú no le podías decir nada aun, no querías que se enterara y, lo peor, presentías que él ya lo sabía.

-(TN)...ya no intentes de ocultármelo más, si de todos modos, ya lo sé-dijo para acabar con aquella situación incomoda que se creaba cada vez que se miraban-

-¿d-de que estás hablando, Fubuki?-le preguntaste con nervios recorriendo tu cuerpo-

-p-pues, lo que pasó entre Kazemaru y tú-te dijo serio, pero con miedo por dentro-

-a-ah...y... ¿Cómo te enteraste?-quisiste saber, bajaste tu mirada un poco deprimida

-pues, después de que saliste de la casa molesta...te seguí porque me...porque me preocupe por ti, no quería que termináramos peleados otra vez y por mi culpa-

-p-pero déjame decirte que...-levantaste tu mirada y la clavaste con la de Fubuki- d-déjame decirte que lo que pasó...lo que pasó...-no podías continuar, no sabías como decírselo

-no...No es que me moleste ni nada de eso, es solo que no tenías porque ocultárselo a tu...mejor amigo... ¿verdad?-te dijo con una sonrisa falsa

Amigos. Es verdad, eso eran y dudabas que algún día serían algo más que eso. Fue un dolor terrible el que cruzó por tu pecho cuando escuchaste "mejor amigo", pensar que la persona a la que más amas es tu mejor amigo, pensar que puedes perder toda aquella amistad que tienen si se lo llegas a decir y él...y él no llegara a sentir lo mismo que tú

-c-claro...es solo que...no lo creí necesario, Fubuki-

Fubuki seguía sonriendo aunque por dentro sufría enormemente, tomó una de tus manos y te empujo hacía él, te necesitaba cerca, te abrazó con toda su fuerza para no dejarte ir. Al principio te sorprendió el movimiento de Fubuki, pero de a poco le correspondiste aquel abrazo, también lo querías cerca, no lo querías soltar, pero se tuvieron que separar muy pesadamente el uno del otro. Cuando se separa de ti te acarició la mejilla con total suavidad

-siempre me estoy preocupando por ti, nunca me ocultes algo ¿vale?-tu solo asentiste con la cabeza-y...te puedo preguntar... ¿te...te gusta Kazemaru?-sin duda alguna la pregunta más difícil que ha hecho en su vida, te sonrojaste y le negabas moviendo tu cabeza de lado a lado con fuerza- ¿no?...entonces... ¿Por qué lo besaste?-

-no...No tengo ni idea, creo que fue solo...impulso, ni me di cuenta cuando lo besé- Fubuki no entendió

-espera...me estás diciendo, que lo besaste ¿sin ninguna razón?-volviste a asentir- ¿en que pensabas?-

-en ti...-susurraste bajito

-¿Qué cosa?-no sabe si escucho bien, o fue una ilusión de él

-ah, nada olvidalo...hace un lindo día afuera, salgamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?-

Fubuki dudó en aceptar, pero al final salieron igual. Mientras caminaban parecían estar de lo más normal, Fubuki se reconcilio contigo ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Pues nada, volvieron a la normalidad, aun así ninguno de los dos podía olvidar lo que había el camino te encontraste con un cartel pegado en una muralla, te detuviste a ver mientras Fubuki siguió de largo, es que no te vio cuando te detuviste. Miró hacia un lado de él y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que no estabas, volteo hacia atrás y te encontró concentrada mirando a la muralla, fue hacia ti y se encontró con el cartel que estabas leyendo

- ¿un...festival de verano?-preguntó y luego te miró a ti

Mirabas el cartel con una mirada seria y tus mejillas sonrojadas, con eso él sabía que pensabas en algo serio...pero por mucho que batalló no pudo averiguar en que tanto pensabas

_-__ "bien, ahí será...ahí se lo diré"_-te dijiste mentalmente, lo tenias decidido- ah...Fubuki, ¿te parece si vamos?-le preguntaste señalando el cartel

-ah, claro...parece buena idea antes de que nos...De que te vayas a Hokkaido-volvió a mirar el cartel-es mañana, y tú... ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?

-ah... ¿mañana?...pues entonces compraré los boletos para pasado mañana-

-¿p-pensabas irte mañana?-

-si, mi madre me llamó y me dijo que volviera mañana, pero la llamaré y le diré...le mentiré de otra forma no me dejara quedarme-

-¿te creerá?-

-ah, por supuesto...no te preocupes-

Volvieron a casa. Lo primero que hiciste al volver fue llamar a Hokkaido, a tu madre para decirle que no volverías hasta pasado mañana porque no encontraste pasaje para mañana, por supuesto ella te creyó y quedó todo arreglado.

-ahora me pregunto si alguna vez me mentiste-dijo cuando colgaste el teléfono

-a ti no, a mi madre un montón de veces- (admitámoslo todas lo hemos hecho alguna vez)

Tomaste la maleta y sacaste algo de ropa para usar mañana, aprovechaste y seguiste guardando ropa así solo dejabas la ropa con la que te ibas a ir y la de mañana, y por supuesto también tu pijama.

**Bueno eso fue el cap.**

** al menos Fubuki descubrió que no te gusta Kazemaru, que nada más fue un impulso...pero aun no se lo cree, aun así aviso desde ahora que, como creo ya se dieron cuenta, no me queda nada para terminar este fanfic ^^.**

**Espero mucho les haya gustado lectoras, me acabo de dar cuenta que fue escrito con harto sentimiento por ustedes (no me pregunten en quien pensaba y que escuchaba), gracias por quedarse hasta el final de este fanfic...por leerlo...es mi primer fic y me preocupaba la idea de que no me quedara bien ^^. No me estoy despidiendo del fic, obvio que no, nada más le estaba dando las gracias**

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Como que me acabo de dar cuenta, cuando subo el capitulo me come palabras que hace que se complique leer...ahora no revisaré dos veces, lo haré tres hasta cuatro si es necesario para que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Lo que muchas de mi lectoras esperaba, estoy llegando al final de la historia, estos serán mis últimos tres capítulos.****Aclaro desde un principio, que debo aprender a describir la vestimenta de un personaje, es lo más difícil que en la vida me ha tocado hacer, así que hagamos una cosa (porque no me pienso pegar la flojera de aprender hacerlo ahora, lo siento) podrán ponerle la vestimenta que más les guste**

**Cap. 15: festival de verano 1ª parte**

Al día siguiente, el día del festival, en la tarde apurabas a Fubuki para que bajara de una vez por todas, se estaba demorando demasiado para ser sinceros

-a este paso salimos nunca, Fubuki-dijiste gritando al segundo piso

-no es mi culpa-reclamó bajando las escaleras-tu fuiste la que se tomó su tiempo para bañarse-

-no es mi problema si eres muy lento-

-solo...solo vámonos de una vez por todas ¿si?-

-está bien, vámonos-Salieron de la casa y se fueron todo el camino quejándose de la lentitud del otro.

Llegaron al lugar donde se situaba el festival, se veía la alegría de las personas y se escuchaban las risas de los niños, pero unos gritos en especial que hicieron que desearas ser invisible.

-(TN), Fubuki-llamó Hiroto llegando a su lado junto con Kazemaru

-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí (TN)-dijo Kazemaru mirándote con una sonrisa

- _"¿y yo que? ¿Soy una pintura acaso?"_-se preguntó molesto Fubuki con celos asomándose de a poco

-K-Kazemaru, Hiroto... ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?-preguntaste disimulando la molestia

Porque, justo ese día, se vienen a aparecer ellos para arruinarte todo lo que habías planeado. No podía ser que tu suerte fuera tan mala.

-venimos a pasarla bien un rato antes de entrar a clases, recuerda que se nos acaban las vacaciones-te respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa que te hizo sonrosar

Fubuki te vio y notó que estabas sonrosadas, no lo iba a permitir de nuevo, te tomó de la mano y te empujo hacia él, miró a Kazemaru y lo amenazó con la mirada, Hiroto se reía a espaldas de Kazemaru

-cállate-le dijo Kazemaru a Hiroto para que dejara de reír

-¿vamos?-te preguntó Fubuki sin soltarte, en vez de eso, te pasó el brazo por los hombros para tenerte cerca

-claro-le respondiste

-los acompañamos-dijeron al unisonó Hiroto y Kazemaru

-c-claro, vamos-les dijiste mirándolos por encima de tu hombro, de otra forma no podías, Fubuki te tenia demasiado cerca de él

Para todas las personas que pasaban a su lado los veían como una pareja. Fubuki te tenía abrazada y al parecer no pensaba soltarte ¿Qué más podías pedir?, si tu único problema era que ahí estaban, como siempre, Hiroto y Kazemaru y, para tu mala suerte, tenía que ser justo el día en el que habías decidido decirle a Fubuki que lo querías y si quería volver contigo a Hokkaido, con ellos a un lado sería imposible tal cosa, necesitabas urgente apartarlos, aunque fuera por un par de minutos

De alguna forma, necesitabas perderlos de vista lo suficiente como para poder decirle todo a Fubuki, sin darse cuenta caminaban a un lugar en donde había una multitud de gente. Intentando cruzar te separaste de Fubuki, se perdieron entre la gente y cuando las personas desaparecieron no veías a Fubuki, ni a Hiroto, solo estaba...Kazemaru-

¿Y...y los chicos?-preguntaste mirando para todos lados

-creo...creo que se perdieron entre la gente-te respondió Kazemaru

-¿o-o sea que estamos los dos solos?-preguntaste sonrosada levemente

-pues, parece que si-

-¿los buscamos?-estabas nerviosa, no puede ser que te hayas separado de Fubuki y te quedaras a solas con Kazemaru- _"Dios mío, me levante con una mala suerte que solo las victimas de SAW conocen"- _

Caminaban por el lugar buscando a Fubuki y a Hiroto, mirabas para todos lados intentando de no pensar en lo que había pasado, aunque eso solo hacía que pensaras más en eso. Kazemaru, en cambio, iba con una gran sonrisa mientras estaba a tu lado, volteo la cabeza para verte y se dio cuenta que no le dirigías ni la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?-te preguntó sin dejar de mirarte

-n-nada Kazemaru-le respondiste sin mirarlo, Kazemaru te tomó de la mano y te detuvo

-entonces... ¿Por qué me evitas?-

-no, no lo estoy evitando-

-no es verdad, llevamos un buen rato caminando y no me has dirigido la palabra, ¿te hice algo para que te enojaras?-preguntó algo preocupado

-no, no es nada de eso es solo que...-bajaste tu mirada al piso

-ah, ya sé-te dijo adivinando la razón por la que te encontrabas así, levantaste tu mirada para mirarlo a la cara- estás así por lo que pasó hace unos días ¿verdad?- sonrosada solo asentiste con la cabeza, Kazemaru sonrió y se acerco a ti-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto?-

-aun que la verdad es que no me molesto nada-susurraste, Kazemaru te escuchó igual- lo que pasa es que usted no...No me gusta, Kazemaru-

-te gusta Fubuki ¿o me equivoco?-

-_"¿tan predecible soy?"_-asentiste de nuevo sin decir una sola palabra más

Kazemaru te acaricio la cabeza y te besó la frente, adivinen a quien había visto venir que fue la razón por la que lo hizo. Fubuki los vio y se quedó inmóvil ante aquella escena

-_"no, de nuevo no, ya me harte de que Kazemaru siempre este intentando de quitármela"_-se molesto y camino rápido para acercarse a donde estaban ustedes- ¡Kazemaru, aléjate de ella!-gritó a lo lejos sorprendiéndote

-creo que...ya es momento de decírselo ¿no crees?-te dijo bajo antes de separarse de ti, le quedaste mirando un poco extrañada- Fubuki, ¿sabes donde anda Hiroto?-

-no, y me da igual-dijo aun molesto

-bueno, tendré que ir a buscarlo-Kazemaru te guiñó el ojo antes de irse

Fubuki, al llegar a tu lado, te abrazó posesivamente mientras amenazaba a Kazemaru con la mirada hasta que se fue. Aun no entendías mucho de lo que pasaba y el porque de las reacciones de Fubuki, pero eso fue lo que te dio el valor suficiente para poder decirle, de una vez por todas, lo que sentías por el.

-Fubuki-le llamaste para que te soltara, o te dejara de apretar tanto

-ah, lo siento-y deshizo el abrazó, te acarició la mejilla con su mano y apretaba sus labios como queriendo contenerse a besarte (en realidad, eso era)- (TN) te tengo que decir algo-

-yo también, Fubuki-

-¿ah si? Pues habla tu primero-

-no, no, dime ¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-no, tú primero-volvió a insistir

-está bien...-tomando el valor necesario, con tus latidos a mil por hora, tu rostro sonrojado, con tu voz temblando de los nervios decidiste hablar- Fubuki yo...-

**Y lo dejo hasta ahí por hoy, mira que aun me falta terminar este...quiero que sea un momento muy lindo para mis lectoras y por eso aun estoy terminando los arreglos, apenas lo tenga lo subo...hasta entonces, las torturaré con la espera de saber como se lo dirá y de que forma le responde Fubuki :D**

**Si, lo sé, soy cruel ^^, pero créanme que haré que la espera valga la pena, así que por favor espérenme y no me maten si me tarde mucho**

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uh! Que me tardé en subir este capitulo, lo siento mucho...pero es que algo no me dejaba escribirlo y me había quedado sin internet porque mis padres no lo pagaron, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? ¿O todavía me quieren matar por la espera?**

**Le echaría la culpa al colegio...pero después de que me disloque la rodilla, me enfermara y mi lenta recuperación para volver a caminar sin que nada me doliera, no fui a la escuela, por lo tanto no le puedo echar la culpa...**

**el 4 de junio fue mi cumpleaños (sii!) y...pensaba subir el cap. para entonces como un regalo de mi para ustedes...pero, aun no volvía el internet (¬¬) bueno, no las molesto más y espero que le guste...no sé si logré lo que esperaba y poder describir bien lo que pasó**

Cap. 16: festival de verano 2ª parte

(Bien, espero que recuerden en lo que quedamos, le voy a hacer el resumen rápido a la última parte)

**-creo que...ya es momento de decírselo ¿no crees?-te dijo bajo antes de separarse de ti, le quedaste mirando un poco extrañada- Fubuki, ¿sabes donde anda Hiroto?-**

**-no, y me da igual-dijo aun molesto**

**-bueno, tendré que ir a buscarlo-Kazemaru te guiñó el ojo antes de irse**

**Fubuki, al llegar a tu lado, te abrazó posesivamente mientras amenazaba a Kazemaru con la mirada hasta que se fue. Aun no entendías mucho de lo que pasaba y el porque de las reacciones de Fubuki, pero eso fue lo que te dio el valor suficiente para poder decirle, de una vez por todas, lo que sentías por el.**

**-Fubuki-le llamaste para que te soltara, o te dejara de apretar tanto**

**-ah, lo siento-y deshizo el abrazó, te acarició la mejilla con su mano y apretaba sus labios como queriendo contenerse a besarte (en realidad, eso era)- (TN) te tengo que decir algo-**

**-yo también, Fubuki-**

**-¿ah si? Pues habla tu primero-**

**-no, no, dime ¿Qué me quieres decir?-**

**-no, tú primero-volvió a insistir **

**-está bien...-tomando el valor necesario, con tus latidos a mil por hora, tu rostro sonrojado, con tu voz temblando de los nervios decidiste hablar- Fubuki yo...-**

Después de que Kazemaru los dejó solos para que hablaran y le dijeras lo que tanto querías decirle a Fubuki, este fue a buscar a Hiroto e intentar de que no se les acercara para interrumpir tan especial momento (¿Qué? ¿Creían que les iba a contar la confesión de inmediato?, nop... ¡porque soy cruel!).

-¡Hiroto!, no creo que estén por ahí- Kazemaru hacia lo imposible por llevarse a Hiroto en dirección contraría donde ustedes se encontraban

-¿pero como se te puede olvidar en donde la dejaste?-le preguntaba furioso haciéndole caso a Kazemaru- y encima, la dejas sola con Fubuki-le reclamó apuntándole furioso-

-ya, ya. Cálmate, Hiroto, de seguro la encontraremos...-miró para todos lados-...si nos vamos por aquí-apuntó de nuevo en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban ustedes

-bien, te sigo-le dijo molesto viendo que no había otra opción.

*/*/*/*

(Volviendo con ustedes)

-¿bien? ¿Qué me querías decir?-preguntó un poco impaciente Fubuki-

-Te...te quería decir que tú...-los nervios no te dejaban hablar, esperando y planeando este momento y no se lo podías decir- Fubuki, tú...-

-me gustas-dijo, Fubuki, sin dudarlo o sin que le titubeara la voz.

Había sido demasiado paciente, te lo tenía que decir ahora

-¡Si! ¡Eso era! Fubuki, tú...-(¡Alto!)Al repasar que fue lo que pasó te diste cuenta que esas palabras no salieron ni de tu boca, ni de tus pensamientos. ¿Entonces?, levantaste tu nerviosa mirada hacía Fubuki, pero ahora sorprendida, tus mejillas estaban rojas y Fubuki...se encontraba en las mismas-¿D-Disculpa?-le preguntaste dudosa, tímida e incrédula pidiendo que repitiera lo que había dicho

-Eso...que me gustas-te repitió ya más seguro, pero aun temía que le rechazaras

Bien. Aun no podías creer que **ÉL** fuera el que se te confesara, resulto todo al revés, y lo más raro es que creías que era un sueño, que todo esto no estaba pasando. Para confirmar que eso estaba pasando. Levantaste tu mano y la llevaste hacia la mejilla de Fubuki.

Era la primera ve que sentías la mejilla de Fubuki tan cálida, ¿será por el calor verano?, te cuestionaste. Fubuki cerró sus ojos para sentir tu mano acariciándole la mejilla, su cálida mejilla con tu fría y temblorosa mano. Aun no lo podías creer y Fubuki lo notó, si pellizcarte era poco solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Ahora él llevó ambas manos suyas a tu rostro, le mirabas curiosa por saber que iba a hacer, deslizó sus manos hacía tu cabello y sus labios los llevó a tus oídos solo para susurrarte las dos mejores palabras que alguna vez hubieras escuchado venir de él

-Te Amo-te susurró suavemente acariciándote con su aliento y haciendo que te recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda

Separando su rostro un poco para mirarte a los ojos te sonrió. ¡Adiós autocontrol!. Acercó lentamente tu rostro al de él, disfrutando cada centímetro más de cercanía, cerraba los ojos con lentitud al igual que tú. Dejaste de creer que era un sueño en el instante que sentiste sus suaves labios contra los tuyos, con tan solo ese suave contacto te sentiste el cielo. En esos momentos podías morir feliz (¡CLARO! Si te besó uno de los de inazuma).

Pasaste tus brazos por detrás de su cuello para abrazarlo y corresponderle al beso. Ya no eras consciente de lo que hacías, no pensabas en nada, solo te dejabas llevar por aquel maravilloso momento que toda tu vida soñaste. Que le correspondieras al beso hizo a Fubuki tan feliz así que, por lo tanto, no se conformaría solo con ese suave contacto entre ustedes. Te abrazó por la cintura y te acercó más a él, se quería abrir pasó hacia el interior de tu boca con su lengua, ¿Quién se lo negaría?, cosa que le permitiste sin dudarlo. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una apasiónate danza entre ellas, no querían separarse pero el bendito oxígeno les hacia falta, pero en ese momento podían morir los dos ahogados y les daría lo mismo si se lograron mantener unidos hasta el final.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar y llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno les ganó se separaron lentamente el uno del otro, seguían abrazados y no se decían ni una sola palabra, es que disfrutaban ese cómodo silencio mientras se miraban. En el momento en el que a tu conciencia se le ocurrió volver y repasaste lo que había pasado tus mejillas se encendieron brillantes faroles rojos.

-¿alguna vez te dije lo linda que te vez sonrojada?-te preguntó soltándote del abrazo de a poco-te amo mucho, (TN)-te volvió a repetir inundado en la felicidad del momento

-...yo también te amo mucho, Fubuki-(¡Por Fin!) le lograste decir lo que sentías a Fubuki sin estar nerviosa, logrando que las palabras fluyeran naturalmente

Te sentías tan feliz como él. Tanto que se te había olvidado por lo que fuiste. Fue un verano de locos, pasaron tantas cosas...sería un verano que recordarían por siempre, en un futuro cercano se reirían hasta de la pelea que tuvieron. Pensando en ese tipo de cosas te acordaste de la única cosa que te había llevado hasta ese lugar

-Fubuki...-le llamaste la atención, mientras caminaban para irse- tú... ¿volverías conmigo a Hokkaido?- por alguna razón sentiste que no tenía caso hacerle esa pregunta si era obvio que volvería, pero, aun así, se lo preguntaste de todos modos

Fubuki no te respondía, te miró un par de segundos y luego te abrazó fuertemente tomándote por sorpresa. No tenías ni idea que era lo que le pasaba

-todo el verano esperando a que me lo preguntaras-te dijo aun abrazándote-y aun hasta ahora esperaba que me lo preguntaras-ahora te soltó, tus costillas y tu columna lo agradecieron

-y... ¿vuelves conmigo?-le preguntaste solo para confirmar dudas, te tomó del mentón y te besó rápida y dulcemente en la comisura de los labios

-por supuesto que vuelvo contigo-te dijo sonriéndote, ahora la que estaba feliz eras tú y, literalmente, te colgaste a su cuello para abrazarlo.

Fue un día grandioso. Kazemaru le dijo a Hiroto la razón porque los dejó solos, Hiroto se puso furioso y lo regañó hasta que se quedó sin voz. Tomó la palabra de Kazemaru y no molestó más, es que estaba peleando por algo que era imposible, se disculpó con Kazemaru y se fueron, buscando por todos lados se dieron cuenta de que ya se habían ido.

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal?¿Fue un final cuenk? ¿Merezco aplausos? ¿Aun piensan matarme? ¿Me odian? ¿Me perdonan?...me dejo.**

**Bien, perdón es que estoy algo nerviosa, le puse lo máximo de sentimiento a la parte del beso y me quedé en cero cuando seguí, pero intenté ponerle lo mismo de corazón a lo que seguía. No sé si les gusto y por eso espero cualquier cosa en un review, en donde están lejos y solo recibiré amenazas**

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


End file.
